My Heaven's With You
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: Aborted..read if you will..its about mac having a child before she met harm, but its definetily a hm shipper fic!
1. Im Looking For My Mom

**Okayy, this fic is a little out there...please forgive me.  
**Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-Chloe and Mattie never were._**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...All I can think of right now is We The People and Jaggle Bells

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: There is a T-M rated Sex Scene later on...and probably more..not sure x

* * *

The boy entered very sure of himself. Clad in a dark green bubble coat, hat, scarf, jeans and gloves, he entered JAG HQ. Requesting a visitors ID, he made his way to the bullpen, looking around to check he was in the right place. Everyone had rushed out of the building, but he didn't see her with them.  
He sighed and kept walking until he saw a man and woman. The woman, blonde, was holding something above her head. He'd seen it before, at his Granny Deanne's christmas parties. She called it thistle of mistytoe or something. The blonde lady was leaning over to kiss the man. He was short and stout, but smiled as he puckered up.

"Excuse Me" He said quietly, but knowing he was interrupting the couple. The lady turned around to look at him first, closely followed by the man.

"Are you lost?" The lady asked him, her face showing complete concern for the boy. He bit his lip. He shouldn't have come here, but there was no getting out now. Surely they wouldn't just let a five year old walk the streets of DC?

"Uhh, No, actually," He stepped forward, clenching his fingers to keep them warm. "I'm looking for my mom." He said, his eyes sad and in need of help.

"Does your mom work here at JAG?" The Man asked, confused.

"Yeah, her name's Sarah Mackenzie." The boy stated quickly. It was apparent to the, clearly, shocked couple that he was in a hurry.

"So what are you gonna be doing this holiday season?" Major Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie leaned over, resting on her hands, to see her partner, Lieutenant Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb, Jr.'s computer.

"Uh Little bit of this, Little bit of that. Nothing definite yet." He replied, clicking away at his computer. Mac chuckled to herself.

"Yet? Don't you think you're leaving it to the last minute? I thought you were gonna go uh, sailing in the Bahamas?" She asked, still paying attention to his screen. Harm turned to her, in surprise she remembered.

"Oh I had to put that off until the spring." He said, taking his hand from his desk. "What are you doing?" He continued, standing to lean on his filing cabinet.

"Uh, nothing...this time of year everyone's rushing across the country to be with their families." She replied, with a saddened look.

"Yeah, kinda makes you glad you're single huh?" Harm joked, with a fraction of his flyboy grin. She faked a smile and responded with a 'yeah' as he put some things away.

"Are you not gonna go see your mom?" Mac asked, arms crossed. Harm shook his head slightly.

"She's on a cruise." He replied, putting a file in the cabinet and turning to Mac.

"I dunno." She confessed, arms still crossed, and with a half genuine smile and shrug. "Things have been pretty messed up lately and I've got my article 32 hearing coming up, it's only gonna get worse in the new year." She replied, looking anywhere but his eyes. God if he only knew why everything was so messed up. Deanne was gone again...Patrick Harmon was staying with her now, since Deanne left...she had killed a man that she stupidly married...god things were stressful.

"You can make it. You're a lean mean fighting Marine, and you have me backing you up." He tried to lighten the situation. Mac smiled in genuine thanks for his comment. "Welcome Back" He said, almost in a whisper, before a knock came at the door.

"Major, there's a little boy here, claims he's your son." Bud sure didn't beat around the bush. The boy walked into Mac's sight of vision and waved. Mac sighed. I guess it was time. Harm stared at the boy and immediately saw Mac's skin tone and hair colour.

"Wow, and I thought getting a pony for Christmas was a lot to ask for." There was Harm's humour kicking in. Mac sighed and slightly hit his arm.

"Pat, honey, what are you doing here?" Mac walked forward and knelt to his level. A tear spilled from Patricks eye.

"I'm sorry mommy. I know I shouldn't have come out when Aunt Julie was in the kitchen but I wanted you mommy, she made me sad! She doesn't know I'm here mommy, she was being bad! Please mommy! Don't punish me like she did! I don't like it! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have..." The boy looked around and leaned in to Mac's ear. Mac ignored everyone around her. She was more concerned with the now crying boy in her arms. "I didn't mean to have an accident mommy, but she was in the bathroom and I couldnt get in then she yelled! She hurt my arm mommy." The boy got louder and louder as he spoke.

"Oh sweetie! Oh come here!" Mac felt a tear fall as she heard the little boys plea for help.

"Come with me." She picked him up and took him into her office. Sitting him on a chair, she took a tissue from her desk and began wiping him down.

"Sweetie, it's OK. It's fine. I'm going to phone Aunt Julie to come down here and I'll have a word with her. OK?" Mac asked him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Patrick nodded slowly, whilst speculation grew outside.

"I didn't know the colonel had a son." Harriet whispered, looking directly at Harm. Harm looked in shock.  
"Don't look at me, neither did I!" He protested. Harriet gave him a different look. One he couldn't quite make out.

"Come on sir, you two are practically dating. You've been to her apartment so many times...how could you not know?" She asked with a hiss. Harm shrugged his shoulders."

"We're actually not at hers very often, besides, when we are, we stay in the living room Harriet. We have no need to retire to any of the bedrooms." He replied, with a cocky smirk.  
"Doesn't mean you don't want to, sir." Bud grinned. Harriet smiled and a glow became apparent in her eyes as Harm turned a little red.

"Um, I'll explain later...can somebody...I have to talk to someone and..." Mac gestured to her office where Patrick sat. Harm nodded in understanding.

"I'll watch him." He replied, heading into Mac's office. Mac sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ma'am, would you mind if I came with you...to wait?" Harriet asked, seeing that her senior officer could use a friend..or at least a shoulder.

"Sure Harriet. Come on...you can stay for the meeting if you like..actually...you might need to when she gets here." Mac thought about what she felt like doing to 'Aunt' Julie right now.

"Need a witness Ma'am?" Harriet asked, following Mac. Mac laughed and shook her head.

"No Harriet...I need someone to take her to the hospital." She replied, taking a seat near the JAG HQ doors. Harriet chuckled and sat down with her.

"So..." Harriet said quietly...not wanting to pressure the colonel. Mac sighed and dropped her head.

"Patrick. He turned five-"

"Yesterday." Harriet interrupted with a knowing smile. Mac turned to her, shocked.

"How did you know that?" She asked, surprised. Harriet grinned.

"You were glowing all day. You secured an hour early and walked around humming happy birthday." Harriet grinned. Mac sighed but couldn't help her smile.

"Anyway...he wasn't staying with me until a few months ago...he was staying with.." Mac's voice faded as she spotted a familiar figure.

"Julie." She said coldly. Mac and Harriet stood to face the woman. Julie put her umbrella down on the seat and looked worried.  
"Ma'am, would you like me to take him back?" Were the only words leaving the young womans mouth.

"Take him back? Take him back? How in hell did my five year old some get to Falls Church from Georgetown alone? How did he get out of my house? How did you not see him? Or hear the door click? It's a noisy door? And why the heffa was he crying his little heart out saying you yelled at him?" Mac was yelling at the top of her voice and she didn't care.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, I turned my ba-"

"He is five years old! You can't turn your back on a crying five year old for a second! He's stayed with me for three months and I knew that straight away!" Mac replied, beginning to step closer.

"I said I'm sorry what do you want me to do?" She asked casually. Harriet was getting angry at the womans leniant attitude towards a child.

"Ma'am, I may not know Patrick but I do know a little about five year olds. I know that you are a very irresponsible woman, just for speaking to the colonel like that. I'm sure you already know, but I'll tell you a little story anyway. Colonel Mackenzie is a Marine. She can kill you so many different ways you dont want to even think about them, then, knowing the law like she does, she would probably get away with it, so if I were you I would not speak to her like that." Harriet poked Julie's chest. Julie looked appalled.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, sounding shocked that anyone could be like that with her. Harriet shook her head.

"No. It's a heads up." She replied, stepping back.

"Look...here," Mac thrust twenty pounds into Julie's hands. "This is your pay for tonight. I dont want you near Pat again! Ever!" She turned and stormed away, with Harriet quickly following.

"Man I can not believe her attitude!" Mac stormed right into the break room, setting some water to boil.

"Ma'am, there's coffee here." Harriet pointed out. Mac shook her head.  
"I need to calm down before I go back to my office." She explained, taking some instant coffee from the cupboard.

"God...I hate this stuff." She mumbled, pouring at least a quarter of a jar in. Harriet chuckled and handed her a mug.

"So Patrick is five?" Harriet asked, casually. Mac smiled and nodded, pouring the boiled water into her cup.

"Yeah. He'll be attending Georgetown after Christmas. He's going into Kindergarten." Mac replied, sipping the steaming coffee.

"Can I ask..." Harriet trailed off feeling rude. Mac chuckled and nodded, leading Harriet out of the break room, en route back to her office. At her office door she stopped.

"His father isn't around. He is...well...a dead beat dad. I can't say much more now, I haven't explained it all to Pat, but if you want, you can come round to our place later or whenever...Just use the spare key you have...I'll probably be bathing him or something...you know." Mac said, before opening the door.

"I understand Ma'am." Harriet said, smiling as she saw Harm talking to Patrick.

"Mommy! Hi! This mister Commander said he's your friend, but I know he's a stranger so I didn't talk until he told me you were his friend. I promise Mommy." Patrick stood up. Mac smiled and nodded.  
"That's OK sweetie. This mister Commander is called Harm. He's my best friend." Mac told Patrick with a smile.

"Now listen honey, I spoke to Aunt Julie, and it's OK, you don't have to see her ever again. Now how about you let me talk to Harm for a minute and you go play with your airplane in his office?" Mac asked, opening her bottom drawer and revealing a toy plane.

"Awesome. Thanks Momma." Patrick grinned and took the toy plane, before running into Harm's office. Mac smiled as she watched Bud and Harriet go in after him to keep an eye on him.

"He's a great kid." Harm complimented, not moving from his seat. Mac smiled and nodded, sitting in the seat Patrick vacated.  
"He really is." She said lightly, still drinking her coffee. She gently placed it on the table. They were getting so close again, and her not telling him about Patrick ruined it.

"Why didn't you tell me Mac? I mean, he told me he's five and it was his birthday yesterday, so I know we knew each other when you fell pregnant...five years ago...well six really you were wi- oh...oh Mac!" Harm bit his lip and looked at his best friend. He knew who she was with and why they weren't together. He pulled her to him as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harm...I should have told you. You're my best friend, you're the love of my life, I should have told you. I thought I would have him adopted. He's the son of a rapist for...anyway, then when he was born I realized I loved him, and I wanted him close, but I couldn't look after him, and Deanne turned up and she offered to and then she left and I realized I do want him, and he's my son and I really do love him to bits, and I always told him I was his mommy all the time, and he just had to stay with Granny Deanne so that mommy could work and...oh Harm!" Mac cried into his shoulder. Harm sat rubbing her back, not listening to much after the first line.

"Mac...I...I don't want to make you feel any more strain...but do you...do you realize what you just said?" Harm asked, pulling back a little, to look at Mac. Mac looked up, her brown eyes pooled with tears.  
Harm grinned, knowing she didn't realize it.

"You uh, you said you love me. Well actually, the words you used were-"

"The love of my life." Mac finished with a watery smile. Harm nodded, still locked with her eyes.

"I...I di-"

"Don't say you didn't mean it Mac. I need you to mean it." He said seriously. Mac looked up at him and grinned.

"Think we can talk at my place? Looks like Patty's tired." Mac observed a yawn through the window. Harm grinned and nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you at 1900 Marine." Harm saluted in mockery as he left Mac's office.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and thrid oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	2. Oh My Good God I Called Your Mother Mom

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-Chloe and Mattie never were._**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...All I can think of right now is We The People and Jaggle Bells

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: This chapter does have a T-M rated sex scene...BEWARE. If you dont like it, move along. You don't need to read it for main points.

* * *

**achaon: **thank you very much :)

**Lu78:** Heres the next one for you then :)

**Vesja:** Well I suppose so....

**SwimERfanatic13:** Wow...thanks :)

**azura-bay:** Thank you, and I did pick up on this shortly after I posted it (For those who didnt, I called Mac Major and Colonel In the previous Chapter) but thank you for noticing. I promise to be extra careful now, just shows how interested I am that the writing just pulls me in!

**Gypsy-Rose:** I did leave a lot of blanks didnt I? Well here. See if you can fill some in!

* * *

"Permission to enter?"Harm had a cheesy grin on his face as Mac opened her apartment door at 1900. Mac chuckled and opened the door wide.

"Permission Granted." Mac replied, closing the door as he entered. Harm looked around and sighed.

"I guess I know why we haven't hung out at your apartment in the last few months then." He said to no one as he saw the case files spread across the kitchen table, and the set-up ship in the corner of the room.

Mac chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry it's a bit of a mess. Pat's not quite in bed yet, he's just brushing his teeth...should be done any second." Mac explained, urging Harm to sit down, after she moved Patrick's blanket from the couch.

"I'm finished Mommy...oh, Mister Commander! Hi sir!" Patrick grinned as he repeated what he had heard Bud and Harriet call Harm. Both adults chuckled and Patrick grinned.

"Come here big boy." Mac called, before Patrick took a running jump and landed right between his mother and 'Mister Commander'.

"This man here, do you remember what I called him?" Mac asked, gesturing to Harm. Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, Harm. Like the fire. Fire is Harm." Patrick pointed to the burning fire. Mac smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie. The fire might Harm you. It's hot and it would hurt if you touched it. Harm, that's this mans name. He won't hurt you. He's mommy's friend." Mac explained confidently. Patrick nodded his understanding.

"Ooh...Okay. Hi Commander Harm!" Patrick grinned and turned to Harm. Harm chuckled.

"You can call me Harm if you like." He said, completely comfortable around the boy. Pat nodded OK.

"But then you need to call me Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie or Pat or Harm or Mattie or PATRICK HARMON MATT MACKENZIE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANSWERING MY PHONE!" Mac turned rather red at this, but Harm just sat in shock. As soon as Mac realized why he was in shock, she stuttered.

"Um, Harm...umm...Pat, I think it's bed time." Mac stood and picked up her son.

"Goodnight Commander Harm." Patrick smiled brightly.

"Please Harm, Wait." She said genuinely, before carrying the young boy into bed.

'Shit.' Thought Harm. 'Surely she didn't name him after me? Oh god...that would mean she's...I mean I know he's not mine...that's impossible...but it sure shows how much she cares...'

"Sorry...um..." Mac was unsure what to say as she sat back on the couch.

"Drink?" She asked, standing again. Harm cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No thanks Mac...Sarah...I want to just...talk..." He replied, shifting in his seat a little. Mac nodded and sat down.

The pair sat in silence for, according to Mac, seventy six seconds...in Harms mind, it was forever.

"Alright, how do awe do this?" Mac finally asked. Harm shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know...it depends what you mean by this. If you mean how do we talk about the fact that you had a son and didn't tell me, or the fact that his middle name is the same as mine...Harmon is not a common name...or that we actually confessed our love for eachother in the office...because I mean...I know where I want to go...how about you?" Harm asked, turning his head to see Mac intently staring at him.

"I...I didn't tell you because you were with...you were with Annie when I fell pregnant...I couldn't tell you because I know what you're like. You're a protector and you looking out for me every step...and don't even deny it because you would...it would just complicate your relationship. Sure, you ended up apart anyway, but I feel better knowing it had nothing to do with me...that's when I got reassigned to San Diego." Mac took a breath.

"He's named after you..and after a woman I met there. Patricia...but she made me call her mom. She was really nice...helped me all the way and told me how she wished her son would hurry up and find someone like me and have a kid with me." Mac chuckled.

"She said, she said her son was a tall, egocentric, commitment phobic, sweet, charming-"

"Stupid, heroic, handsome Sailor?" Harm finished off with a gulp. Mac froze and looked at to him.

"How did you know that?" She asked, before thinking about the situation. "Oh god...oh no...your...Trish...that's not...oh my god!" She whispered as Harm nodded his head. Mac bit her lip in shock , as Harm took out his wallet and removed a photo of his mother.

"This her?" He asked nervously. Mac gasped and nodded.

"Oh my good god...I called your mother mom...Harm holy...it's kind funny in a way isn't it?" She asked, as she saw him bite back his laughter. Harm nodded before stopping his laughter.

"It just shows what destiny intended. You and my mom acted like family..she told me there was a young pregnant woman she was helping out...and of course not knowing you were pregnant...wow...and now you know...and I know and it's just so Amazing and his name Mac? Why does he have my name?" Harm remembered what he wanted to know.

"Because I...I'm in love with you." She replied...with a whisper. "I look up to you, and I want him to know about the man who saved his mom so many times nobody can count. And about the man that should have been his father. Harmon. Your father...Harmon Rabb Senior. A fighter. Survived war, even though he was MIA shortly after...before...well you know. And the n theres you. My hero. A fighter. A strong, sensitive, real man." Mac finished off heavily breathing as Harms hand touched her leg and he fought back his tears.

"That means...that means so much Sarah." He whispered, locking eyes with her. Mac didnt have time to smile before her lips crashed onto his and the pair were locked in a passionate embrace.

"I love you Sarah." Harm whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Harm. More than anyone could know." She replied, seeking entrance to his mouth once more. Her tongue stroked his lip gently, before he opened his mouth and both began exploring the others mouth once more.

"Eternity." Harm shot out.

"We're not waiting." Mac said every word between kisses. Harm grinned.

"Good. Kiss me again?" He asked courageously. Mac grinned through her smiles.

"I'd be honoured." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harm grinned and his hands found his way along her clothed back. Mac pulled away and smiled.

"How normal does this feel?" She asked, kissing along Harm's jaw and beginning to unbutton his shirt...kissing and teasing each new piece of flesh revealed. Harm moaned as she pushed his shirt off his back and he raised her, shifting her until she was on his lap.

Straddling his lap, Mac gave Harm easier access to the zipper on her cardigan. As she kissed around his neck, as he moved the clothing from her shoulders and slipped her camisole off her, to reveal a tanned, toned tummy, and a green laced bra, covering her breasts. She pulled away and looked to his eyes, as he kissed over her bra, before reaching around to unclasp it.

"Oh my..." Harm and Mac jumped up as they heard the whisper. Mac stepped away from Harm, clutching her cardigan to her chest.

"Fu – AJ...why don't you go into that room there? You might find some cool toys." She said to the young blonde boy. AJ nodded obediently.

"Sure...you guys are weird anyway." He replied, walking into the room. Mac, very embarrassed, turned around, not realizing Bud and Harriet turned too, probably even more embarrassed than her, and put her shirt on.

When she turned back around, she noticed Bud and Harriet were still looking away. She looked at Harm and buried her head in his now covered chest. The pair sat down and sighed.

"Alright...you can turn around now." Harm broke the silence. Harriet turned around and grinned, moving to a chair. Bud remained facing the wall.

"I'll umm..go watch AJ." He said rather flustered. Harm turned to him.

"Bud! Don't leave me!" He called. Mac smacked his arm.

"Go." She said as he turned around. Harm quickly jumped up and went to Patricks bedroom with Bud and AJ.

"Drinks Harriet?" Mac asked, trying not to look in her friends eyes.

"Um, sure..orange juice please...although you might want some cold water ma'am." Harriet reffered to Mac's flushed face.

"Funny Harriet." Mac said, heading into the kitchen.

On her return, Mac brought Harriet some juice and herself some Pepsi as well as a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"Hmm Ice Cream..frozen...I guess you do need to cool down." Harriet smirked. Mac turned a little pink but shook her head.

"I'm fine thanks Harriet, how are you?" She mocked. Harriet chuckled.

"Not as fine as you apparently. Come on, tell me about it." Harriet edged closer, to show Mac she wouldn't tell anyone. Mac laughed and nodded.

"Fine...how do you fancy staying here and having a girls night? We'll send Bud and Harm home?" Mac asked, knowing that their luck would have Harm and Bud walk in at the worst minutes, causing yet another fight. Harriet shook her head.

"Not a chance. I came to find out about your son, and to let you know I'm here if you need me, then find you messing around with Commander Rabb..well...more than messing around, anyway, I'm not letting you send him home." Harriet told her, taking a sip of her juice. Mac shook her head with a small laugh.

"Well it's not as if the mood's back now is it?" She mumbled, just loud enough for Harriet to hear. Harriet let out a sigh.

"Spontaneous love...I really wish we hadn't interrupted it." She blushed a little and Mac nodded.  
"Mmm, Me too. So...tell me more about Patrick? Everything you know about AJ, I want to know about Patrick!" Harriet grinned. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Okay...I'll tell you everything you want to know about Patrick." Mac said, just loud enough for the men to hear. Harm came running in, Bud slightly behind, trying to pry a toy off AJ.

"He can have that Bud. My mom thought she would be funny and got him the exact same christmas gift she knew I had bought him this year." Mac said, in disgust. Everyone looked horrified. Did she just say her mother?

"Yes I did...she came back...for a while...she took Patrick and she left again. I realized, just before she left, I loved him more than anything and he needs me as much as I need him. He always knew I was his mommy, and Deanne was his Granny. He hasn't heard a word from his father, and he never will. I will tell him, if he asks, who his father is and why he isn't here for him." Mac stated, just to clear things up. Everyone nodded as AJ played with the Thomas the tank engine train.

"Umm...let's see what do I know about AJ...he was named after a woman I met in San Diego, when I was pregnant, who it turns out is actually Harm's mom, Trish. Long long story. His full name is Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie. I did like the name Joseph but it holds too many memories for me. And yes Harriet, I said Harmon." Mac looked to her friend.

"That's like uncle Harm." AJ stated, still transfixed with the train. Everyone smiled before Mac continued.

"Let's see...he likes listening to music. It helps him sleep. He loves Lazytown, but his favourite thing to watch has to be Topgun...no wise cracks mister." Harm pointed to Mac. He looked appalled at her accusation and put his hand over his heart.

"Oh please. Anyway, his favourite colour is blue." Mac rolled her eyes. "And he has an obsession with planes and ships. Shut up." She said, noticing Harm's lips part. "He is...lively...but well behaved. He is a smart boy, well mannered...apart from the few things my mother taught him, like drinking from the bottle...and I certainly don't mean juice." Mac pointed out. AJ looked up.

"Is he your baby Auntie Mac?" He asked quietly. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Yes AJ, he is my baby. Was he awake whan you went in?" She asked him. AJ shook his head.

"No, he was asleep. I should be asleep too but Mommy said there was something special here. Is he the special something?" AJ asked sadly. Mac smiled and nodded.

"He is, he's very special to me, like you are, but how about you have a little ice cream before you go?" Mac asked, pushing the ice cream and spoon towards him. AJ grinned and nodded his thanks.

"What's Patricks favourite song?" AJ asked, opening the Ice cream. Mac smiled.

"It's roly poly pudding, that they sing at his old day care." Mac replied, as everyone looked at her.

"I know it! _Roly Poly Pudding and Apple Berry Pie! Mommy likes her pudding, Daddy likes his Pie. Which one does AJ like oh me oh my, he likes his Roly Poly Pudding and Apple Berry Pie!_" He recited. Everyone applauded him and Mac nodded.

"Yep that's it. He loves to sing it." Mac replied. Harriet pretended to stifle a yawn, noticing Mac shift to raise her legs onto the couch, then back down, a sign of her being uncomfortable.

"Well, AJ, I think we should go, you need to get to bed and Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm have things to do." Harriet told her son, putting his coat on him. AJ sighed.

"Okay...but I don't know why they want to do the kissy faces anyway. It's horrible." AJ pouted. Harriet just looked at him.

"AJ, it's not horrible for adults to do. Come on, we need to put you to bed." She finally resigned to say. AJ nodded and ran to kiss his aunt and uncle.

"Wait!" AJ called, as they got to the door. Quickly, he ran into Patricks room and kissed his cheek goodnight.

"I had to say goodnight to Patrick." He explained, as the family left.

Mac hung her head.

"Oh God was that uncomfortable!" Harm chuckled. Mac looked up and glared.

"Atleast two of your friends and junior officers, as well as your godson, a five year old boy, didn't see your bare breasts!" She exclaimed. Harm shrugged.

"Well I could go and show them my bare breasts if you like." He retorted. Mac laughed and her head bowled back.

"If you could, or did, I would have to never kiss you ever again." Mac nestled up to him.  
"Well it's a good job I don't have bare breasts then." He replied, brushing his lips against hers, before quickly pulling away.  
"Think we should lock the door this time?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Mag grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah...we can do it on the way to the bedroom." She kissed him and he picked her up, lips still locked, carrying her to the door, then the bedroom.

Being the officer and gentleman he was, he placed her on her bed and knelt down beside her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, softly, trying his best to ignore her ministrations on his back.

"This has been part of my dream since I set eyes on you. This, and spend my life with you and our children." She told him quietly.  
"So what does this mean, we're like...a couple now?" He asked hopefully, as he climbed up to straddle her, and waggled his eyebrows.

"Hmm..." Mac pretended to think, before grinning.

"Yes we are. A couple. Mac and Harm. Sarah Mackenzie and Harmon Rabb. Mackenzie and Rabb...Butch and Sundance...Commander and Major" Mac kissed his slightly exposed chest.

"Flyboy and Ninja girl." Harm unzipped Mac's cardigan and shed her of it, before removing her camisole and bra once more.  
"Squid and Jarhead." Mac unbuttoned Harms shirt, blotting kisses all the way down his chest.

"French Fry and Sailor" Harm pressed his body into Mac's as he kissed and sucked a pulse point on her neck.  
"Shaggy and Scooby" Mac teased Harm, running her fingers around the waistband of his jeans and dipping her hands in and out of his pants, before slipping them off.

Harm tensed before kicking his shoes off to allow his pants to fall freely.  
"Snow white and Prince Charming" Harm pressed his mouth against Mac's breast, causing her to gasp when he raised his head again.  
Realizing this, Harm grinned and blew against her nipple, causing her to tense and bit on her lip.

Immediately, she pushed her hands into his boxers and pushed them down, smoothing her hands over his legs. She grinned as she heard him inhale and began kissing her way down towards his throbbing penis.

Harm groaned as he felt a warm wet sensation around his skin. **(whistle) [love my wee whistlin' french fry]**  
"Killin me Mac." He mumbled, causing her to stop, look up at him and grinned. He took this opportunity to pull her head up to his and lock lips with her, as he pushed her sweats off her hips and tugged at her panties.

His mouth moved to Mac's neck as he moved his gentle hands over her core. She was ready, he could tell. Still working at her neck, Harm removed Mac's panties and his warm hand replaced them.

"H...H...Harm" Mac's feet wrapped around Harm's hips, pulling him closer and closer. He pulled away from her pulse poing and looked at her.

"Patience Buttercup, Patience." He grinned, but decided from her death stare that he should give her what she wanted.

Gently, he positioned himself ready for entry. As Mac felt his tip, she gasped and leaned in, resting her lips on his neck.

Easing himself in, the pair began to make love. At first, it was slow, and tender, before it became fast and heavy.

Rolling off her, Harm began to even our his breathing.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was..."

"Yeah."

"You were..."

"Yeah."

"You bit my..."

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"Love you too baby."

The pair fell into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and thrid oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	3. I got my promises from Uncle Harm

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-Chloe and Mattie never were._**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...All I can think of right now is We The People and Jaggle Bells

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: This chapter does have a T-M rated sex scene...BEWARE. If you dont like it, move along. You don't need to read it for main points.

* * *

**Reviews**

**_Vesja-_** I hope you didn't have to wait patiently for it! And Thank you very very much

**_Babyy girlx3-_** Why Thank You! I don't know where that bit came from, but I wrote it anyway!

_**achaon -**_ Ok...thanks for your thoughts..I appreciate youre opinion, and if anyone else feels the same then I will change it just because I'd rather go with the majority. - And I don't think youre a prude...I don't usually write sex scenes...so I don't really know...

**For anyone who didn't see achaon's review - **Do you think the last chater was too 'steamy' for a T and I should change it to M? lease review honestly and let me know :) Thanks

* * *

"Harm!" She whispered. No answer.  
"Harmon!" She whispered again.

"Hey Squid!" She tried. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero.  
"Commander Rabb Front and Centre!" She whispered louder. Immediately, Harm sat upright and rubbed his eyes. He saw Mac's big brown eyes staring at him.

"Mac...what time is it?" He asked her, his eyes slowly focusing to realize she was straddling her lap.

"0457" She replied excitedly. He looked to his watch and looked back at her.

"It's almost 5 am...why are we up?" He asked, confused. She grinned and kissed him.

"We have work. Pat'll be up in an hour and I figured it would be nice to have breakfast together and talk..." She replied quietly. Harm smiled and pulled her small frame down.

"Of course we can...just let me freshen...oh...could you do me a favour?" He asked, cringing. Mac grinned and shook her head.

"No...I already got your bag from your car. I knew you would finally give in and see why we Marines are always prepared. Use the bathroom as you wish. I showered already and our breakfast of Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon and Waffles is on. Don't worry," Said Mac, noticing Harm's disgusted look. "The bacon's for me and Pat." She kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen with a smile.

"Mommy." Came a little voice, while Mac and Harm were eating. Mac looked behind her and saw her little boy in his airplane pajamas and ruffled hair.  
"Morning Muffin." Mac grinned and held her arms out for him.  
"Momma where's your cup?" Patrick asked, stepping into Mac's arms, so she could kiss him and sit him on her lap.

"Don't tell me he drinks the last of your coffee?" Harm asked, swallowing down the last of his OJ.  
"No he does not." Mac turned to Patrick. "We haven't had coffee this morning...why" She asked, confused. Patrick yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Cause you have no coffee, but your smiling." He replied simply, reaching his hand out for a piece of his mom's bacon.

"Actually honey, mommy wants to talk to you about that. Do you know why I'm smiling and happy?" Mac asked, turning Patrick around so he was facing her. Patrick nodded his head, yes.

"Aha. Because your friends came last night. I was asleep but I 'member, a little boy kissed me and said 'night. Who was he?" Patrick asked, recalling what he saw in his bedroom.

"That was AJ Roberts. Remember my friends Bud and Harriet?" Mac asked brightly. Patrick nodded.  
"Well AJ's their son. He's five years old too." Mac said excitedly, causing Patrick to grin happily.  
"Anyway...that's not what's got me happy. See Harm here," Mac looked to Harm and grinned, the love showing in their eyes.  
"Well, what do you think of him? And remember, you can tell the truth, Harm won't hurt you, and I will protect you." Mac was joking with the last part, of course she would protect him, but she didn't need to.  
"I like commander Harm...he's kinda cool. He says he has his own plane...can I fly it mommy?" Patrick asked excitedly. Mac chuckled.  
"You're corrupting him already." She looked to Harm.  
"Maybe, if Uncle Harm says it's OK, you can sit with him, but you need to be just a bit bigger to fly the plane sweetie." Mac explained.

"I guess that's OK." Patrick said, kissing his moms cheek.  
"So would you be OK if Mommy and Harm spent more time together, and with you?" Mac asked, unsure how to put their relationship to a five year old.

"Will he be my daddy like Fran's daddy at kid gym, where he's not really her daddy because her real daddy screwed someone else, but she wants him to be, and he stays with them and pretends like hes her daddy?" Patrick asked. Mac's eyes widened and she looked to Harm, eyes also wide. Both adults jaws were wide open.  
"Young man where did you learn that phrase?" Mac asked, appalled. Patrick shrugged.

"Kid gym. Fran's mom told us all and I just remembered it." He replied, not phased.

"I'll need to talk to them. Honey, that's not a nice thing to say. I know you didn't know any better but please don't repeat it. Now off you go, get dressed, we have twenty two minutes before we have to go." She put Patrick down and patted his bottom to get him moving.

After a few forms with the day care, Mac drove to JAG, with Harm quick on her tail in his SUV.

Getting out of her car, Mac straightened her uniform and smiled. She turned to see Harm's SUV pulling in. Everyone would know something had happened, Commander Rabb was never early. Never.  
Mac quickly Saluted through his windscreen and headed inside.

"Morning Harriet, how are you this morning?" Mac asked happily, a huge smile on her face. Harriet grinned.

"Perfect Ma'am, AJ was out straight away last night. He was wondering if we could set up a play date for him and Patrick." Harriet replied, taking Mac's cover and briefcase for her.  
Mac unlocked her office door and invited Harriet in.

"The boys won't need a play date. I contacted AJ's daycare this morning, since I didn't have any for Pat now, and he's there now. I'm sure they'll recognize each other soon enough. Pat actually remembers AJ kissing him goodnight last night." Mac replied, opening her top drawer and pulling out a candy bar. Harriet chuckled at the Majors incorrigibility.

"That's brilliant Ma'am." Harriet smiled and placed Mac's briefcase and cover on her desk.

"I'll tell you about it later Harriet." Mac chuckled, knowing what Harriet was waiting for. Harriet smiled and left.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good morning Major." A head came around the door and Mac smiled.  
"Commander. Good Morning so far, how about you?" She asked, with a smirk. Harm grinned and kicked her office door closed behind him.

"Uh, Woke up next to a beautiful woman, who then made me breakfast...nothing out of the ordinary for me..." His sarcasm earned him a smack on the chest from Mac as she passed by him to close her blinds.

"No one out there is stupid Mac, they're gonna assume we're in here together if the door's closed, blinds shut and I'm not in my office." Harm pointed out. Mac grinned and put her arm around Harm's neck.

"I don't care what they think. Innocent until proven guilty." She kissed his jaw lightly. Harm cleared his throat as he saw Mac's door creak open a little.

"Or Guilty until proven innocent, depending on the evidence and case, colonel." A voice came from the door way. Mac jumped back, cursing as she walked into her desk.

Admiral Chegwidden entered with a grin the size of Harm's ego, plastered across his face.

"Sir...uh...we can..." Mac trailed off as she noticed the Admiral's grin.

"Actually, Colonel." AJ sat in the visiting seat, looking at a beet red Mac. "There was a complaint made against you, a call was made this morning." AJ looked into Mac's eyes. She was smiling, perfectly happy, knowing who complained, and why.

"I'll uh..." Harm gestured to the door and left.

"Sir, I think I know who complained, and why the complaint was made." Mac started immediately. AJ nodded his head, looking at Mac for clarification.

"Sir, a woman named Julie Macintosh was sitting for my son last night. I'll tell you more about that later. Anyway, she yelled at Pat, because he nearly wet his pants. Because of her yelling, he did wet his pants, and he ran from her, ended up arriving here, I don't even wanna know how, he found me and cried his little heart out in front of Bud, Harriet, Harm and I, so, sir, I called Julie up and asked her to meet me here." Mac paused for a breath. "When she arrived, I merely asked, in a very upfront way I admit, why all this had been able to happen, and dismissed her from JAG and mine and Patricks lives. She started to protest when Lieutenant Sims interjected and suggested that, being a Marine, I knew a hundred different ways to kill her with my bare hands, and the lawyer in me would do it so I didn't get caught. She then made sure that Julie knew this was just a uh, heads up, sir." Mac sat, completely unphased as she explained the shenanigans of the previous night, leaving out hers and Harm's intimate moments of course. AJ sat, dumbfounded. He blocked everything between 'my son' and 'a hundred different ways to kill her' out.

"Sir, it's a lot to take in, but I assure you, this was a personal matter, and therefore, if a complaint has to be made, it should be made to the police, since it had nothing to do with my work here." Mac explained, in a pleading, yet firm manner. AJ nodded his head.

"From everything I've heard, I concur. I spoke to Lieutenant Sims just now and she tells the same story as you. I will return Miss Macintosh's phone call asking her to go to the police if she has a problem. In the meantime, you have work to do, and so do I, although I'd like to invite you and your son for dinner some time Colonel. Get back to me on it." Admiral Chegwidden left, convinced that Mac was now happier than he had ever seen her.

Grinning, she opened up her IM program and checked he was online.

SquidFeatures – Heyy Marine. You OK?

ProudMarine – Hey Flyboy ;) I'm perfect...Julie, Pats old carer complained about me lastnight. Talked 2 Chegwidden and he agreed its not a Naval matter :) You?

SquidFeatures – She has a cheek. From the state Patrick was in she was a complete six! Did he mention us?

ADMIRALCHW - Hey...I dont pay you to sit on your sixes and IM all day long! Back to Work...and get back to me about dinner!  
ADMIRALCHW has signed off.

SquidFeatures – You think we'll get caught again?

LtRoberts – Yes, Sir, I think you will.

LtRoberts had signed off.

ProudMarine – Aww hell Harm, it's only twenty minutes until Lunch. Beltways?

SquidFeatures – Anything for you milove

ProudMarine – Jerk.

ProudMarine has signed off.

Mac chuckled and opened her first file of the day. The case of Petty Officer Magraw V Commander Mason. Commander Mason allegedly sexually harrassed PO Magraw, physically and verbally, for six months. Mac got prosecution. Harm got defence, a job he didnt want to do really, since he knew his client was lying. He could tell by looking in his slimy eyes. Bastard.

Lunchtime came quickly, a good sign for Mac. Maybe it meant five pm would come quickly too?

"Hey Sailor, you ready?" She asked, standing against his door frame. Harm looked up and grinned.

"Sure. Beltways you say?" He asked, pressing his computer screen off and picking up his coat.

"Ofcourse. Where else?" Mac asked, as the pair walked around the corner to the elevator. Getting into the empty elevator, the couple turned to each other with a grin.

"Ever wanted to make out in an elevator?" Harm asked, with a wink. Mac grinned and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his, when the doors opened. They turned and were surprised to see Admiral Chegwidden standing, awaiting to get in. Mac bit her lip and stepped back, allowing her CO entrance.

"Colonel, I was thinking you and your son, did you tell me his name? Or age?" AJ suddenly realized.

"Um, Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie. He's five years old, sir." Mac replied, feeling the tension Harm was giving out.

"A good strong name. Rings a few bells actually. Great age too, just wait until he's fifteen." AJ chuckled and swiftly left as the doors opened again. Mac let out a sigh of relief and all but dragged Harm out to the car park.

"Forget Beltways, we're going somewhere where no one will find us." She said, opening the passenger side of her door and allowing him in. Harm grinned and got in, before she got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked, realizing the route they were taking wasn't in the direction of any of their apartments, but more in the direction of Alexandria.

"Daycare." Mac explained, turning into a parking lot. Harm was confused but just accepted it with a shrug and exits the car, following Mac to the main entrance.

"Sarah Mackenzie." Mac said, through the intercom system. The door buzzed and they let her in.

"Hi, I'm here to check Pat's OK and to have a picture taken of the only other person allowed to pick him up, please." She requested, whilst Harm stood behind her.

"I hope you don't mind Harm, but we have to have someone else allowed to pick the children up...is that OK with you?" She asked, turning around. Harm nodded quietly.

"Perfect." He replied, smiling. Mac grinned as someone came around with a camera, followed by the nurse and a little boy crying. Mac's head quickly turned to see a blonde haired boy and dark haired boy being taken to the nurses office.

"That's patrick." She said quickly, recognizing his cry. Without another word, she walked straight over to the nurses office and knocked, before entering.

"Excuse me, I'm dealing with something right now." The nurse said, before Patrick and AJ both squealed loudly.

"Thats enough boys! It's not that bad!" She said rudely. Mac's eyes grew wide.

"Actually, My name's Sarah Mackenzie. I'm here to pick up these two boys. Patrick is my son and AJ is my godson. You'll find I'm on AJ's emergency list." Mac said, bending down to the two boys.

"What happened huh?" She asked, taking hold of the Ice pack on Patricks head.

"It wasn't us mom! It wasn't, right Ayj?" Patrick turned to his new friend.

"It wasn't Auntie Mac. I promise, and I got my promises from uncle Harm, so you know I keep 'em!" AJ said quickly. Mac smiled and nodded.

"I know, but we need to know what happened so we know how to fix it." She explained, turning AJ's head to see the red mark on his cheek.

"Well, Aunt Mac, Lucy was on the climbing frame with us, and she fell off. Then Pattie jumped down but he hurted his head, he was trying to help her. Then I got scared and fell and got an owie from Pattie's foot." AJ explained, with a frown. Mac did her best not to smile at her son playing hero.

"Alright, how about we get you both back to JAG. Admiral Chegwidden missed you." She said, raising Patrick's ice pack to see the damage. It was a large gash in his head which the nurse was freezing.

"Ice? Ice? For a cut like that? Where is the pressure? Where in the world is the ambulance?" Mac asked, inspecting her sons eyes for signs of a concussion.

"It's only a small-"

"Small? For god's sakes I'm so sick of people neglecting my son! Pat, AJ, come on. We're getting Pat's head checked out by a real professional." Mac lifted Patrick and took AJ's hand.

On her way out, she passed Harm and called back to him.

"Harm, sign Pat and AJ out, then get out here yesterday we gotta get to the hospital!" She closed the day care door and hurried the boys into her two month old Jeep. Within seconds, Harm was outside and they were on the way to Bethesda.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and thrid oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	4. Harm, My Greatest Fear Was

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...All I can think of right now is We The People and Jaggle Bells

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: This chapter does have a T-M rated sex scene...BEWARE. If you dont like it, move along. You don't need to read it for main points.

* * *

**Reviews**

**_Vesja-_** Thank you for waiting patiently AND for the feedback on the rating. I shall do that in the future! Merry Christmas :)

**_Zats-_** Thanks! I hope you're enjoying it! I don't personally think Mac's overprotective, BUT I know what a paedeatric nurse should be like, since I've worked with quite a few in the nurseries, and I've learnt some about first aid, so if that was my son and godson, then yes, I would do the exact same.

_**KC Smith -**_ Oh I don't want to make you work when you read! Interpretting is awful when youre trying to read...if you want you can send me the things you're having to interpret and I will change them, then it makes me better, and makes it easier for you!  
Here's more!

**_Merry Christmas To All If I Don't Post Again Before Crimbo!_**

* * *

_**Note: I have changed Mac and Harms ages. I dont know how old they actually were, but I know they werent as young as I put them...I don't think.**_

Harm dialled the JAG number and was left with a recorded message, telling him that the call would be recorded to Mac's tape, before Tiner's voice came across the line.

"Tiner, I understand the Admiral wants to know where we are but I'll explain all in a minute, I just need to speak to Lieutenant Sims before she leaves to pick AJ up from daycare!" Harm was saying down the phone, whilst Mac and AJ were in Patricks bedroom with Patrick.

"Thank you." Harm sighed, before Harriets chirpy voice came down the line.

{Hi Sir, you just caught me, I was leaving to pick AJ up, it's almost five thirty. Where have you and the Colonel been all afternoon?}

"Harriet, we need you not to panic. We picked AJ up at lunchtime. Mac and I went along so I could be put on Pat's emergency contact list and the two were going into the nurses office."

{Nurse? What ha-}

"Stop Harriet. AJ's fine. The nurse was being rude and had an awful temperament, so Mac decided to take the two of them to JAG, that is until she lifted the ice pack on Pat's head to see a huge gash on his head." Harm explained.

{Ice, Sir? On a Gash? She should have pressure and bandages on it shouldnt she Sir?} Harm smiled, knowing his girlfriend and Harriet were right.

"Yes, she should have, and therein lies your reason for us not being at JAG. We took Patrick to Bethesda to be checked out. We just got back about thirty minutes ago, fed the boys, and now Mac is in Pat's room with them." Harm explained. A sigh of relief came from Harriet.

{Sir, Thank you so much. And thank the colonel please. I'll be there as soon as I can.}

"Harriet, leave it as long as you like, the boys and Mac are having fun. You could always come round for a cup of coffee." Harm suggested.

{Thanks Sir, I think I'll do that. Do you need patched through to the Admiral?}

"Always thoughtful, yes please Harriet." Harm's grin could be heard in his voice.

"RABB? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND MACKENZIE? YOUVE BEEN IGNORING YOUR CELLS AND DONT THINK I DIDNT SEE YOUR LITTLE MAKE OUT SESSION IN HER OFFICE OR IN THE ELEVATOR! I WANT AN EXPLANATION YESTERDAY!" The Admiral yelled down the phone so loud that Harm had to remove the phone from his ear.

"Sir, regarding to why the colonel and I weren't in this afternoon, sir we went to Patrick's day care at lunch time to put my name down so I could pick him up. Anyway, Patrick had a bad cut to his head and AJ a mark on his cheek, and the colonel witnessed the nurse being rude and potentially aggressive with them, so signed them out, and we took Patrick to Bethesda to be checked out. We've been back home for around-"

"Twenty seven minutes." Mac came into the back ground as she entered the living room.

"Well, apparently exactly twenty seven minutes, fed the boys, and then called." Harm explained, afraid he was rambling.

"Commander tell me, what was your greatest fear when you realized Patrick had a cut on his head? Was it not getting back to JAG or something else?" Admiral Chegwidden asked. Harm was curious but answered anyway.

"Sir, my greatest fear was that there could be some lasting damage to Patrick, since he needed butterfly stitches, and that I would be unable to help him and colonel Mackenzie. My thoughts were further from work that ever before, sir." Harm gulped, knowing Mac could hear him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and raised his unoccupied hand up, to cover it.

"Doesn't that tell you something commander? You love the colonel and her son more than anything, and you've only known Patrick for thirteen hours or so. I wouldn't have noticed you were gone if there wasn't a phone incessantly in the colonel's office. I believe when I answered it, it was miss Madison. She said she would call her big sister later tonight." Admiral Chegwidden replied.

"Thank you sir, and sir, I'm willing to work overtime for my hours missed, as well as the colonels hours." Harm added. He could hear the Admirals smile as he spoke.

"Not necessary Commander, as long as you both get your cases finished. Remind your...Colonel...to get back to me about dinner." The admiral hung up with a huge grin on his face. Harm hung up and turned to Mac. He gently kissed her hand and looked in her eyes.

"I think it's safe to say he knows about us." He grinned, kissing Mac's soft nose. Mac smiled and shrugged.

"I don't care. We've waited seven years for this, I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, and I always will." She told him, pulling him onto the couch by his arm.

"How are the boys?" Harm asked, allowing Mac to cuddle into his chest. Mac nodded.

"They're fine. Discussing Naval aircrafts and looking through Pat's book of air technology as we speak." She bit her lip and turned, before falling to the couch and seeing Harm run into Pat's bedroom.

Minutes later, he returned, sulking.

"You didn't say it was a Lunar Jim story book!" He moaned, sitting back beside her.

"They kick you out?" She asked, knowingly. Harm nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently man of my age can't read Lunar Jim." He sulked, as Mac kissed his temple.

"Well as long as that thirty two year old man knows that this twenty-six year old woman will let him read Lunar Jim whenever he likes to her, that's fine." She smiled as he pressed his lips to hers in a peck.

"And less of the old. I'm thirty-two years young." He pointed a joking finger to her. Mac grinned and tried to bit his finger, but he moved it too fast. She looked up at him with puppy eyes and tried to get it again. This time she succeeded and bit it, before she kissed it lightly, before enveloping her mouth around it.

"I think we should start knocking Bud." Harriet said, as she tucked the spare key back in her pocket.

Harm and Mac turned around as Mac laughed.

"Come on in. Did you knock? We didn't hear you." She asked, sitting up right.

"Obviously." Harriet said, with an impish grin. "Sorry Ma'am, No we didn't. We noticed the lights were out and figured you were in Pat's bedroom." Harriet explained, looking to Patrick's room.

"Uh, no we weren't. We were just talking." Harm replied, shifting a little.

"Yeah...OK. So what did your finger say sir?" Harriet asked, grinning again.

"If you must know I was actually trying to bite his finger. He was sulking because the boys won't let him read Lunar Jim." Mac explained, watching Harm turn red. Harriet snorted a little when she laughed.

"Do you mind Ma'am?" She asked, placing her coat over the arm of a chair and gesturing to Patrick's bedroom. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead." Mac replied, breathing in and standing up. Harriet smiled and walked into the boys' room.

"Hi boys." She smiled when AJ jumped up and hugged her. Patrick stood up and smiled politely, before holding out his hand.

"Hi again Miss Lieutenant." He beamed. Harriet chuckled and shook his hand.

"Well Hi there Patrick. You can call me Harriet, Okay?" She said, taking his hand, as well as AJ's and walking back into the living room with them.

"Harriet, miss, where's mommy?" Patrick asked, confused. At that point, Mac came out of the kitchen and glanced at her son.

"Patrick, remember what I said about Harm here?" She asked, placing some mugs on the table and walking over to bend down to her sons level. Patrick nodded.

"Aha. You said he's gonna be kind of my daddy like Fran's daddy, from Kid gym, where he's not really her daddy because..." Patrick went quiet at his mothers look. Harriet sat shaking her head and looked to Mac.

"Fran Mellor go to Pat's kid gym as well then Ma'am?" At Mac's curious look, Harriet elaborated. "We got it from AJ two nights ago, asking if Bud was his real dad or if his real dad S-C-R-E-W-E-D someone else and left." Harriet explained. Mac shook her head.

"Well I'm making a formal complaint and not taking him back. Anyway, that's not what I meant. Remember when we were in the hospital?" Mac asked her son. Patrick quietly nodded before answering.

"Aha. You said I should call him Uncle Harm, like I call Miss Kensington Auntie Jane." He relied, smiling. Mac nodded.

"aha, so what do you call Bud and Harriet?" Mac asked, picking him up and taking him to sit on the couch.

"Uncle Bud and Auntie Harriet." Patrick replied efforlessly. Harriet smiled and looked to Mac.

"He does-"

"Don't even say it." Mac warned, with a grin. Harriet chuckled and sipped her coffee, before starting to choke and splutter.

"Oh my god Harriet are you OK?" Bud asked, jumping to his wife's side. Harriet put a hand to her chest and squinted.

"Sir, is that-" She looked to his neck and Harm immediately clammed up. Mac grinned and nodded.

"Yes that is." She said proudly, making Harriet laugh. Bud noticed and bit his lip, knowing Harm wouldn't take the mickey out of him. Ah who was he kidding? Yes he would! Bud grinned.

"Hey, now come on! It's not that bad!" He protested. Harriet looked closer.

"Sir, it has teethmarks!" She said, struggling through laughter. Mac bit her lip in a grin and nodded.

"Yes, it does." She stood up and walked around the couch, wrapping her arms around Harm's neck.

"Good luck explaining that one to the admiral." She kissed his cheek and walked over to the ringing phone.

"Me?!" He protested, shocked. Mac grinned before she spoke down the phone. Harm gestured for Bud and Harriet to follow him as the boys went off to play.

"Sarah Mackenzie." Mac answered politely.

{MAAAAAAAAC!}

"Chloe! You don't have to scream." Mac scolded.

{Sorry! Where were you this afternoon? I kept calling the office and then the Admiral answered and he said he didn't know where you were and if I got a hold of you to tell you and commander Rabb to get your sixes back into work. So...what did you and lover boy do?}

"Uh, we went somewhere, then somewhere else, then came back to my apartment, fixed AJ something to eat, let him go play, made out on the couch, invited Bud an-"

{MADE OUT? Mac!!! Story!!}

"You're so easy."

{Not that easy, you weren't lying.}

"How can you tell?"

{Because I arrived outside your apartment two hours ago. Now I'm in the cute guy's apartment downstairs. You know Steve?}

"Yeah, right. How do you know..hang on..Steve Bristow?"

{Uh yeah...why?}

"You had darn well better not be in his apartment! He has a reputation!"

{God Mac I'm seventeen. I can handle a guy. Besides, he's kinda nice.}

"Chloe."

{What? I was calling to ask if it was OK for me to visit this afternoon. When you didn't answer, I decided to surprise you. Surprise.}

"Well I'm surprised. Are you coming up?"

{Have AJ and his little friend gone home? I don't wanna be forced to read them stories.}

"Well I kinda need to talk to you about AJ and his friend...and when have you ever read AJ a story?"

{When I babysat for Bud and Harriet last year, I read him **_Pass The Fruit Fred Fruit_** about twelve times in a row. And No, Im not exxag-}

"Mommy where's Uncle Harm?" Came a little voice, faintly.

"He's in the kitchen sweetie. Off you go back to play, Momma's on the phone." Mac said, covering the receiver with her hand, but only muffling her voice. Pat hurried off and Mac spoke down the phone again.

"Sorry Chloe what were you-" Mac sighed as she heard a knock on the door. She quickly spoke down the phone, saying she would be back in a second, and went to answer the door.

"Who said momma?" Chloe walked in quickly, before Mac even had a chance to register what had happened. "Someone called you mommy, who was it? What's going on?" Chloe asked, heading for the kitchen. Mac sighed, before hearing a "Chloe!" Coming from the kitchen.

She walked in to see Harm holding Chloe tightly and Chloe trying to wriggle free.

"Mac, you didn't tell me Chloe was coming." Harm said, looking to the door as AJ and Patrick came in. Mac sighed and shook her head.

"This is just great...uh, I didn't know she was coming. That's why she was calling this afternoon. Uh..AJ..Pat.." Mac turned to see the boys grinning and holding folded pieces of paper.

"Stephanie at daycare said we could make christmas cards today but we didn't." AJ pointedly told the adults.

"So Ayj and me mad-"

"AJ and I" Mac corrected.

"No momma, it was AJ and I."

"That's what I meant." Mac said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, Ayj and I made christmas cards in my room. Look." Patrick handed Mac a card, whilst AJ ajnded Harriet his.

**_Mome_**

**_I luv yu_**

**_Hapi crismas_**

**_Luv Patrick Harmon Matthew Rabb_**

Mac smiled and kissed Patricks head, before Patrick turne d and gave a second card to Harm. Harm, shocked, took it and opened it with thanks and a smile.

**_Uncl Harmon_**

**_I luv yu_**

**_Mery Crismas_**

**_Im gowin too ask santa if yu can be my new dade_**

**_Luv Patrick Harmon Matthew Rabb_**

Harm felt tears stinging his eyes as he picked the boy up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you're wish might be granted." Harm told him, with a smile. Patrick grinned and looked to as gasping AJ.

"How cool is that Pat? Uncle Harm as your daddy!" AJ said, before the two boys rushed back to Patricks room. Harm blushed a little and looked to Mac. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You big softie." She teased, before feeling someone barge past her, and out of the room. Mac looked around.

"Fuck." She cursed, walking out.

"Chloe." She called, following Chloe out of the front door.

"What?" Chloe asked, still walking.

"What do you mean what? Wait up! I wanna talk to you!" Mac replied, as Chloe threw open the building door and walked into the snow.

"Talk? You wanna talk? You have a son and now you wanna talk!" Chloe replied, turning left at the parking lot.

"Chloe where are you going?" Mac asked, still following.

"The airport."

"You don't have your things."

"I have other stuff."

"Chloe stop." Mac began running now.

"Why should I? Huh? Because you want me to? Because NOW you wanna tell me about your son? Well tell me MOMMY. Tell me how your son came about. Tell me why I didn't know. Me! The person who looked to you as a mother! Me! The person who stayed with you since I was just seven! Where the hell was he? huh? Timbuk-fucking-tu?" Chloe asked, stopping and turning around. Mac would tell her for her language later.

"Chloe you're damn right to be mad, but please, come back to the apartment and let me explain it all!" Mac said, begging. Chloe shook her head.

"Why should I? You still didn't answer why I should even be asking you the damn question! Why in hell should I come back to your apartment? you're a liar!" Chloe yelled loudly. Mac was just thankful no one was passing by, although right now, she couldnt care less if there was.

"I'm...OK So I lied. Chloe, there is a little boy up there who has been asking, since the day he saw your picture, who you were. All the time, I kept telling him his aunt Chloe would love him and spoil him rotten whenever she could. Now you're here, and you've walked out. I know you AChloe, you don't hate kids..and you certainly can't hate Patrick, you haven't given him a chance." Mac sighed. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and sniffed, being the stubborn seventeen year old she was.

"Atleast come back to get your christmas cards. There's a few for you. We were going to send them tomorrow." Mac resigned. Chloe shrugged and stood up.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I like this. You should have told me Mac...why didn't you?" Chloe asked, as they walked back together.

"I never told anyone. Except my mom...she came back for a while. Pat was staying with her. She left and I guess I realized how much I needed him, and how much he needed his mom in his life. Anyway...nobody knew until last night when he turned up at JAG after his childminder really upset him." Mac said, opening the apartment door.

"You remember Brent?" Mac asked, taking a deep breath. Chloe's eyes widened.

"No!" She gasped quietly. Mac sighed and nodded, sitting on the couch, where Harm, Bud Harriet, AJ and Patrick were.

"Mac! You have evidence..I mean I know you don't wanna use him as evidence, but he could be put away for good." Chloe continued. Harm was the only person who knew what they were talking about, so Mac quickly put a stop to the conversation.

"Maybe we should talk about htis later. It's not appropriate with the boys around." Mac said, making Patrick and AJ look up to her.

Patrick's eyes averted to Chloe, whom he hadn't seen in the crowded kichen.

"Auntie Chloe!" He gasped, before running off into his room, coming back out with a foolscap folder. He jumped up, quickly, beside Chloe and Mac, and grinned up at Chloe as he opened it.

"What did I say?" Mac asked, smiling as the adults watched Patrick taking things from the folder happily.

"Look!" He handed Chloe a picture with the heading of **_My Famile. _**Chloe took it and smiled at what she saw.

There was a drawing of four adults and a child. Under the first adult, who was dressed in a short skirt and halter top, apparently, Patrick had written **_Grane Deyan_**. On the second picture, a woman was wearing a green top and skirt. Underneath, he wrote**_ Mome_**. Next, was a man in white clothes. He had written **_Momes frend_**. Next to his 'Mommy's friend', Patrick had drawn another adult, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. **_Anti Clowe _**was written beneath it, before he had written his full name, and a picture of himself. Chloe barely had time to smile before Patrick handed her something else.

This time, Chloe put her hand to her heart and showed Mac. This was clearly something they had done recently.

**_In Sumr I moovd with mome. Grane Deyan is gone. Mome is nice. She sed its betr.  
Im gowin too see her frends soon. She promsd.  
She sed anti Clowe wont see me yet. Clowe livs far way. I want too see Clowe. She luks nis.  
I luv Mome. I luv Clowe.  
Stefani sed im dowin gud wif my riytin and i sud ryt a diri. Vis is my diri._**

Mac smiled, and rubbed Patrick's head appreciatively, before passing it around the adults.

"And look! I writed, sorry wrote, you a Christmas card!" Patrick took an envelope out and it said **_'Anti Clowe'_** on the front. Chloe grinned and opened it, to find a handmade card. As a tear fell, she smiled and kissed Patricks head.

She felt so bad for almost walking out because she didn't know about this godsend. She felt the tears slipping as he reached up and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Chloe, you shouldn't cry. Momma used to cry 'til she had coffee and now she doesn't cry and she doesn't need coffee because she told me that she has comm- uncle Harm." Patrick said, wiping away Chloe's tears. Chloe grinned and looked to Harriet.

Harriet's cheshire cat impression was enough for Chloe. She looked to Harm and Mac, eyes wide, and squealed, clapping her hands together.

"I guess that means you're happy. I was happy too. Uncle Harm's a cool guy and I know my mom loves him." Patrick said casually, jumping off the couch and running towards his room.

"Come on Ayj, let's write our letters to Santa!" He called, as the adults all grinned.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	5. Does knocking count when entering a room

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: This Chapter Has A LOT of discussion and reference to Sexual Assault. Please, If You're Offended, Don't Read It. The Sexual Assault Will Play Part In The Main Plot, However All You Need To Know Was That Mac Was Sexually Assaulted.

* * *

**Reviews**

**_Kiely _**Ok...Now there's a good question. Who is my inspiration for Pat. Well, Pat is a nice boy, well mannered, but doesn't quite grasp what he should and shouldn't say. He's a repetitive child who is definetily a mommy's boy...not surprisingly. To me he has, even at his tender age, a lot of family values.  
When I write, I don't have a particular child or person I have met in mind, but I do think he reminds me of a lot of the children I have worked with and am related to. Due to confidentiality issues, I cannot say their names, but I will say that I think, possibly subconciously, I have written each of their personalities and traits into one, and that's where Patrick came from. Hmm...I never used to like the name Patrick for children but I think I'm really warming to it...  
Yeah...gotta love kids...entertaining. They could get you hung. When my auntie went into labour, I babysat her 3 under 5's and slept in her bed...obviously my uncle was at hospital with her.  
The next day, my uncle came back to make sure their kids hadn't driven me mad...they were only close, and my youngest male cousin...3 years old, said to me "Ashley, did you sleep in my bed last night?" Well, innocently, I say, "No honey." He says "Did you sleep in my daddy's bed last night?" I said, innocently, "Yes." He turns to his dad and says "Oh! I'm telling my mummy that Ashley slept in your bed!...How embarrassing!

**_MissyAlexandra_** Why Thank You! And Yes, Adjectives are Wonderful! I love writing about children at that age, because most of them are cute...when they're behaving!! Here's your update!!

_**KC Smith **_Yeah...I've learned that 5 year olds like writing because they can do it, and when they can do it, they like to show it off - and write phonetically.  
You're so right, He and AJ get on like a house on fire...I think that's just the characteristics of a lot of children though. They move from one to the other, yet there's always one child who will stay friends with another, no matter what. I'm tellin ya...having a group of three friends is NOT a good ide...the amounts of arguments and fights I've broken up between 3-5 year olds is ridiculous!

**_Hope You All Had A Good Christmas -I Know I Did When I Found Out My Uh-Mah-Zin' French Fry Ninja-Girl Bought Me JAG Seasons One And Two On DVD!! Waheyy! Needless To Say...I've Watched Them All Already. _**

* * *

**_Does Knocking Count When Entering A Room?_**

As soon as the boys left, Chloe had to say what was on her mind. She turned to Mac and braced herself.

"You have to have him charged Mac. He's a Marine, you know he could do it to someone else, or worse, he could come back when he learns about Pat. Mac you have to. If not for you then for that little boy who thinks the world of his mother." Chloe pleaded, leaving Bud and Harriet confused. Mac, seeing Harriet and Bud, sighed.

"Thank You Chloe. You, Harm and I were the only people that knew...and you only knew because you were here the next day." Mac said, causing Chloe to feel guilty. Sighing, Mac began to tell a tale anyway.

"Six years ago, I was in a relationship with Brent Daniels." Mac saw Harriet open and close her mouth. She decided she shouldn't comment that Brent seemed very nice. Mac knew Harriet had decided against something and carried on.

"Ex-Marine Colonel Brent Daniels." Mac paused. "We were together for say two, three months when it first happened." Mac said, her eyes dropping to her hands. "He was angry. We had a date but Harm and I had to go to the seahawk. That was the same year we met you Harriet." Mac recalled, with a smile. Harriet smiled at the memory.

"He did it more than once?" Harm asked, clearly angry. Mac sighed and nodded silently, before continuing.

"It was actually the investigation we met you on." Mac recalled. "The apparently cursed Squadron. That case went well...until you scared the shit out of me and went flying you jerk!" Mac slapped Harms thigh hard. He winced and called out. "That Hurt Marine."

It was this that made Patrick and AJ come running it. Patrick was dressed in his brand new Marine Recon costume and AJ holding Pat's toy guns.

"Uncle Harm! What Happened?" AJ asked, pointing the gun at Harm.

"No Ayj! 'member whats I said! Momma on'y lets me plays with guns if I tell her why we use them. 'Member that's why we came!" Pat shook his head and looked to Mac, who was smiling, obviously proud of her son.

"Pat, hon, just this once, I'll let you play with the guns without telling me OK? Because AJ doesn't usually do that, besides, I'm trying to-"

"Talk to the other adults in the room. Are you telling them about you and daddy?" Patrick went pale as soon as he said it. Mac sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Hon," Mac lifted Patrick up. "Do you remember what I told you about your daddy?" Mac asked, softly. Patrick nodded and looked up to his mom.

"He was a bad man to you and while I'm still small and can't look after myself, you don't want me to see him, but if I want to see him when I'm older, then you'll help me momma." Patrick said, sounding the voice of a fifteen year old. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Good boy. And I will, but there's things you're too little to understand." Mac said, helping Pat off her knee.

"I'm too little to understand anything these days. I'm five years old mommy. I know lots." Patrick said, walking into his room with AJ. Harriet chuckled and shook her head.

"Kids." She and Mac muttered, sharing a knowing glance.

"Anyway..so Brent was angry I cancelled our date for work. He was jealous of...of our relationship." Her voice quietened as she looked to Harm. His eyes gave her reassurance, and the way he placed his hand on her thigh to help comfort her just made things that little bit easier.

"I told him...countless times that there was uh, nothing going on between Harm and I. Nothing at all. He didn't believe me. When I got back, we went out for our date. That very night. He wanted us to...and I didn't want to. I was feeling rather queasy after being at sea and needed some rest. He told me that I...I could get everything I got from Harm...I could get it from him." Mac felt an impish grin come across her face. She looked to Harm and he grinned back. She began to giggle, and remembered she had visitors. Bud, Harriet and Chloe were looking at the pair, unsure if they wanted to know what had been said in their private conversation.

"You." Mac pointed to Harriet and Bud. "Know enough about us. Let's carry on." She grinned as she spotted Harriet smirk. Obviously she had guessed what Mac had just told Harm.

"So, I told him nicely that I just wasn't in the mood. He said he wanted to stay and hold me. I told him he didn't have to worry about me so much. He said he was worried that Harm would come round. He never had a problem saying what he thought." Mac sighed as she tilted her head a little.

"I told him he still didn't have to worry, but he could hold me if he wanted to. I...I went into the bathroom. I...I was only getting changed. I don't wanna know..." Mac felt a tear fall as she tried to phrase what happened.

"Major you don-"

"Yes. I do." Mac said forcefully causing Harriet to shut up and Chloe to place a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Brent walked into my bedroom and saw the bathroom door open. I didn't expect him to stand watching...but he did. I was only taking off my pantyhose _**(Tights??)**_ and they got stuck. I...I cut my thigh with my nail trying to get them off." She began to sob as she spoke.

"He...he came into the bathroom. He was being so nice. He got me some antiseptic wipes. I..I thought he would give me them but instead, he wiped away at the blood. When...when he cleaned...he...he ran his hand up...I tried to stop him. I did...but I knew he's hurt me. I...I said thank you...I put my hand on his...I told him no." Mac felt Harm's arm come around her shoulder.

"I'll go make sure the boys don't come out." Chloe said, quietly, not wanting Pat to see his mom like this.

"Take your time Mac." Harm coached. Mac smiled a watery smiled and curled into Harm.

"He..He undressed me...And kissed me..and I didn't even kiss him back...that...that should have told him...but...but he didn't stop. He...he wrapped his arms around me and...and picked me up. Bear style." This was the only way Mac could describe how close and tightly he held her. "He carried me to bed. When he went back to the bathroom, I took out my cell phone, as I climbed under the comforter. I dialled Harm." Mac choked out. "But he came out and asked what I was doing. I...I had to think fast. I told him I was setting my alarm. He said I didn't need an alarm with my impeccable timing."

Mac looked to Harm, who gently kissed her head.

"I..I ignored him and put the phone down. I turned over. I thought if I turned away, he would just hold me. He did...until I woke up in the middle of the night and he was...he was..." Mac broke down and turned her head into Harm's shoulder.

"I can't listen to this. I'm sorry Major...I don't want to be disrespectful, but you are my friend and senior officer. I don't want to ever hear of anyone hurting anyone like that, much less someone as close to me as you." Bud stood up and shook his head. "I'll go in with the boys and Chloe." Bud usually wouldn't want to know anything about the Major's sex life, but this wasn't life. This was torture. This man had brutally assaulted her, and if he heard any more, Bud would have been hunting Brent down himself, as he was sure Harm did when he found out.

"He...He was...fondling me." Mac held in a breath as she captured Harriet's face.

"I didn't know what to do, so I kept my eyes shut tightly and shuffled a little. When he realized I was....I was responding..however involuntary...he...rolled me over. I...I tossed me head and opened my eyes. I told him to get off me and he said...he said he didn't take orders from a junior officer." Mac was deeply hurt by this comment alone in a relationship and both Harm and Harriet could tell.

"I tried to push him, I did...but he wasn't having any of it so he...he to..fuck it...he raped me. There and then. My own partner in my own bed." Mac felt the tears streaming but still continued.

"I was stupid after that. I was an idiot when I forgave him. He promised he wouldn't do it again. Then what'd'you know...two months later he does it again. When we had the case in Norfolk...with the satellite." Harriet tried her best not to grin. That was the night she and Bud made love, for the first time, on the beach. It was a fantastic experience...after Bud got over his fear of the satellite seeing them of course.  
Mac smirked, knowing what Harriet was thinking of.

"He said he came round here, I wasn't home. One of my neighboors told him I left the day before with a tall, handsome man." Mac hung her head.

"When I got home, he was outside my apartment. I smiled, gave him a kiss and let him in. I started telling him about the case. How many memories it brought up, when he grabbed me from behind. This time it was like I didn't even know him. It was brutal." Mac tried wiping tears from her eyes. "When he finished, I just lay there. Crying. He left and about two hours later, I called Harm. He helped me. Respected my wish of not telling the authorities." Mac smiled a little and rested her head on Harm's shoulder.

"Annie yelled at him for that. Especially when he took me to the hospital. He couldn't tell her why. I swore him to secrecy." Mac recalled. Harriet was still sat, apparently frozen, as she was when Mac began her tale. "I needed stitches. I'm lucky I can still have kids. Although I didn't laugh when he told me...the nurse was funny. Wasn't she?" Mac turned to Harm with a grin and he chuckled.

"Sir, you shouldn't be so rough with a small woman like the Major. You may be into this whole bondage kinky stuff but you hurt her this time." Harm mimicked, causing Harriet to choke.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry." Was all Harriet could muster. She hadn't been there when her friend had needed someone most. Her friend had felt unable to confide in her.

"It's OK. I didn't want to load this on you. You were so worried about telling Bud you were pregnant...I asked the Admiral for a TAD. I told him I had to get away..think. He granted it. He didn't use anything...either time. I found out I was pregnant in San Diego." Mac said, concluding her story. She looked up to see tears streaming from Harriet's face too. Harriet immediately stood and enveloped Mac in a hug.

"Ma'am...you should...if you want...I mean...medical records...dates...Patrick...and you can have Commander Rabb...He saw you after...I mean...you could.." Harriet struggled to form a sentence.

"I know..and I'll think about it." Mac said, quietly, making her way to the kitchen.

"You staying for dinner Harriet? Harm?" Mac called. Harm's face was a picture as she looked around the door.

"I can cook you know!" She protested, but Harm shook his head.

"It's not that..I uh..I'll talk to you in a sex...sec." Harm said, shaking his head and walking to the bathroom, muttering.

Mac looked to Harriet, confused. Harriet just shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Want some help, Ma'am?" She asked. Mac smiled and gave Harriet the recipe for her infamous spanish chicken and pasta. The women happily cooked for nine minutes, twenty three secons, when Harm emerged from the door.

Signalling for them to go through to the living room, Mac tapped Harriet's side and went through with Harm.

"What is it?" She asked, leaning against the kitchen table. Harm began muttering something that she couldn't make out.

"What?" Mac moved closer and took Harm's hands in hers.

"I said we didn't talk through everything." He said quietly. Mac pulled back. What had they not talked about? They admitted their feelings, talked about their past and Pat...what else was there?

"We didn't...last night...I mean..." Harm sighed and rested his head against Macs. "We didn't use anything." He said quietly. Mac's face froze, for a matter of seconds, before she kissed him lightly. Harm was very confused. He just told her that they had unprotected sex...so she kissed him.

"I love you Harm. Sure...it may not be the best time for us to have a baby, but I don't care about that. I trust you Harm...I know you're clean or you wouldn't have considered having sex with me and I know I'm clean too." Mac said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harm grinned. She was right. They were both clean, and if she was pregnant, it was done. All he was really doing was making good on his deal.

"God I love you." He grinned, kissing her once more, as he felt her fingers run through his hair.

"Uh...Harriet...does knocking count when entering a room?"

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	6. Mackenzie! Madison! Snap To!

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Treating you to a few chapters today :D Because I'm in SUCH a GREAT mood!! x_**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews**

**_Kiely _**It is..very very sad. I..I couldn't even imagine, and I'm quite sure I did the storyline NO justice, so to speak. Ofcourse, these kids know EVERYTHING. :L Oh gosh tell me about it...sometimes I grudge being the third oldest grandchild!

**_MissyAlexandra_** Yeah, I dont like it when these things just appear. Me Too! Aren't they just adorable!! YAY! JAGGY Xmas! :O Oh No He didn't! HM All The Way!!!

**_KC Smith_** I know! Poor Mac! But yeah, she hgot her child from it, the best thing a woman can ever have.

**_Vesja_** I know right? I never got confirmation of the chapters, review notifications, OR the chapter updates of ff's I'm reading! now though!d yeah Poor Mac!

**_Kelsey_** **_2010_** Good Idea! Hmmm ;) Anymore? Haha. I'm sure that Patrick will want justice for his mum/mom if he knew exactly what had happened!

* * *

**_Mackenzie! Madison! Snap To!_**

Mac busied herself around the house. It was Saturday...Christmas Eve. She was the only person awake. Chloe was sleeping in her bed and she had taken the couch. At first Chloe had protested, in usual Chloe form, that she didn't want to sleep in Mac's bed if she and Harm had already made love in it. Mac, quick-witty as usual, responded with a comment something similar to the likes of "Well I wouldn't sit on the couch then, or the kitchen table, oh, or sit in my car." Mac just laughed as Chloe looked disgusted.

Now, it was 0745 and she had to do some last minute shopping. Chloe had agreed to watch Patrick, and Harm was going to take her out.

They had talked, after Harriet and Bud took AJ home, and had decided that they shouldn't spend too much time together, but they would make seeing each other outside of work a regular thing. They would be a couple but they wouldn't be so attached that they became too much too fast.

She felt so strange, waking up one morning, in Harm's arms, and the next, he wasn't there but they knew it shouldn't be like that. They had to have their own space if they wanted this to work. How she longed for it to work. This was what she had dreamed since the day she met Harmon Rabb Jr. Being his number one woman. His lover. His partner. Eventually his wife.

Sighing, she slumped down on the couch and picked up her book, _**Friends In Love**_ and began to read.

By the time 0900 came, Mac had given up on the book, tidied the whole apartment, gone for a quick run, showered and made breakfast.

Now Harm was here and Pat and Chloe still weren't up. Sighing, she walked into Pat's bedroom first. Pulling back the covers, she noticed he wasn't there. Confused, she went to check the bathroom. He wasn't there either. Harm, watching her move, from room to room, sensed something was wrong. Following her through to Chloe's room.

There, the pair smiled at the sight before them. Patrick and Chloe lay in Mac's bed, two of Patrick's Lunar Jim books laying, open, on Mac's bed. Chloe and Patrick lay above the covers, with Pat's folder of drawings and cards next to them. Harm grinned and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist, as she tipped her head onto his shoulder.

"I so don't wanna wake them." She sighed. Harm sighed too, knowing it would be perfect if everything could stay like this.

"I know hon, but it's Christmas eve. We have to leave soon, or we won't have a chance of getting any last minute things."He kissed the side of her neck before she walked forward.

Kneeling down beside the bed, Mac stroked Patricks face. "Wake up baby." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Patrick let out a long sigh and turned over, causing Mac to chuckle, and move around to Chloe.

Gently, she pushed the seventeen year olds hair from her face and leaned in to her ear.

"Chloe, honey, wake up." She whispered. Nothing. Not even a flinch. Sighing, Mac stood back and moved to the door, much to Harm's confusion.

"Mackenzie! Madison! Snap To!" She bellowed, Marine style. Immediately, Patrick stood up, but Chloe just fell out of bed in shock.

"What'd'ya do that for?" Chloe growled, standing up. Harm grinned as Mac answered.

"You used to tell me that you always wanted to be a marine Chloe." She shrugged, enveloping Patrick in a hug and picking him up,in one smooth motion.

"Come on, it's 0948 and Harm and I need to go." Mac called, taking Patrick into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Alright Alright. I'm coming." Chloe sighed, trudging into the kitchen to see Patrick tucking into a bowl of cereal.

"Coffee?" Chloe asked, weakly.

"Since when did you drink coffee?" Mac asked, flicking on the coffee maker. Chloe shrugged and got out a mug.

"Are you sad Chloe?" Patrick asked, quietly, craning his neck. Chloe, confused shook her head.

"No Pat, why?"

"'Cause when momma drinked coffee, she was happy and before she drinked it, she was sad. Then she said she doesnt need coffee 'cause she's happy." Patrick said casually. Chloe grinned.

"Well that's because coffee helps big people to wake up, and when uncle Harm's here, mommy wakes up just fine without coffee." Chloe earned herself a clip on the back of her head for her insinuations.

"Is that true mommy? 'Cause if Uncle Harm's good at waking you up, he should stay here all of a time." Patrick said, not noticing the adults faces around him.

"We'll see. Eat up." Mac said, watching Chloe pour her coffee.

"Uh, you ready Harm?" She asked, turning to the man. He was reading the back of a book intently and jumped when he heard his name.

"Interested in my book, commander?" Mac smirked. Harm chuckled.

"Nope, interested in why you're reading about best friends who are in love." He replied, taking her in his arms, aware of Chloe and Patrick.

"Hmm I wonder. So, are you ready?" She asked, leaning into his arms and away from his body, which had found their way around her waist.

"When you are." He replied, standing up straight.

"Alright." Mac turned and walked over to a notepad on the counter. Picking it up, she showed Chloe.

"This is my cell, Harm's cell, Harriet's cell, Bud and Harriet's home, and I'm sure you know but will not need 911. We'll be gone for a good few hours, we'll call on the way back so Pat can go into his room and wont see what we bring in." She was whispering. "Call me if you need anything. He can finish his breakfast, he's allowed one snack if he asks for it, probably a piece of fruit, but definitely not chocolate. For lunch he usually has a toasted sandwich, a few potato chips, a piece of fruit and milkshake. Help yourself, and remember, anything at all, even if you just cant remember where something is, call." Mac said, and sighed when Chloe just nodded and sat back down.

Ten minutes later, after Mac had warned Patrick to behave, gone through phone numbers with Chloe, twice more, and then triple checked to make sure this was OK, she and Harm were in his SUV and on their way to the mall.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Harm asked, taking a left into the parking lot.

"You've never been christmas shopping for someone who hasn't told you what they want, have you?" Mac replied with a question, smirking. Harm shook his head as he got out of the car and they entered the mall.

"No. I don't usually have anyone to by for except you, who I buy perfume, mom and Frank, who I usually get jewelery and something for his barbeque, Grams, which is usually jewelery, Bud and Harriet, I get them whatever I see, and little AJ, who always tells me what he wants." Harm shrugged.

"Well come on, let me show you how to shop, properly." She pulled him into Deichmans. Sure, she was shopping for Patrick, and now Chloe, but that didn't mean she couldn't splurge on some new shoes!

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	7. You and Uncle Harm could get Married!

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Treating you to a few chapters today :D Because I'm in SUCH a GREAT mood!! x_**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews**

**_Starryeyes12 _**Sorry, I mustve already opened the reviews page to reply when you reviewed! Thanks for the review and info, although for the sake of the story Harm is 32, Making Mac 28...so they are...if they met 4 years before the show they met in '92 (:O My Birth Year!) which would make this year '99 (:O Omg 11 years ago :O Wudn think it!)...meaning they would have been born in Mac - '71, Harm - '67? I think I'm right..but nat a mathematician!  
So that would make them...H-63...M-67...- H-67...N-71...four years younger than in the show...? Awk Anyway...

* * *

**_You and Uncle Harm could get Married!_**

"We're home!" Mac called, once she, Harm and Chloe had managed to hide any bags that contained Patricks gifts in her bedroom. Everything else was on the couch for Mac to show Chloe.

"Momma!" Patrick came running in and jumped into Patricks arms.

"Hey buttercup." Mac kissed Patricks cheek and they sat on the couch.

"Did you see santa? Chloe said you were going to tell him what to get me for christmas." he? Well I'll tell you a secret. I've been shopping with one of Santa's helpers so that you get just what you want for christmas!"Mac said, not wanting to lie to her son. Ofcourse, she wasn't going to tell him that father christmas wasn't real, but she wasn't about to tell him she's spoken to him either.

"Great! But hold on...you don't know what I want!" Patrick protested.

"Well, buddy, why don't you tell us what you want?" Harm asked, leaning forward from his position on the coffee table.

"Alright, but only if you get off the table coz momma gets really mad when you sit on the table." Patrick tugged at Harms arm, and Harm chuckled, taking his newly aqquired glass of water and sitting on the chair, with Patrick climbing onto his lap.

"Well now I feel like santa. Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Harm joked, eliciting laughter from Mac and Chloe. "Alright Patrick, what do you want for Christmas?" Harm asked, shuffling a little.

Patrick looked to Mac and Chloe, grinned, then leaned up to whisper in Harm's ear, causing him to begin choking on thin air and Patrick to jump off.

"We'll uh, we might have to postpone that one." Harm said, trying to get his breath back. Chloe grinned.

"What'd he ask for?" She asked, seeing Patrick fleeing the room. Harm gulped andlooked between the two women.

"A little sister." He mumbled, causing Mac to also start choking.

Chloe just sat there, completely amused by the situation. When Mac had finished perfecting her breathing, she sat up straight and looked to Harm.

"You're really not bluffing are you?" She asked, unconciously pressing a hand to her abdomen.

"No I'm not. Your son just told me he wants a baby sister for Christmas." Harm said, still a little shocked himself. Chloe just sat very quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by Mac. Chloe, being Chloe, probably wanted Mac to be pregnant too.

"Pat! Hon, can you come in here a sec?" Mac called, curling her feet under her six.

"What is it momma?" Pat asked, standing in front of him mom.

"Come up here a sec." She told him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Now, uh, we uh, santa might struggle to get you what you really want so, just in case, is there something else you want?" Mac asked, praying this would be simpler.

"Ofcourse. I wants Uncle Harm to stay so you be more happier. I wants Auntie Chloe to stay coz she's fun, and I wants to play wiff AJ again too!"

Mac smiled, and looked to Harm, the Chloe.

"What else? Is there any toys you want?" She asked, crossing allher insides in hopes she had gotten him something.

"Aha. But you taught me never as for toys if theres something you want a whole lot more."

"Well you can ask for toys. Santa usually brings toys." Mac told him, hearing Harm and Chloe snickering almost silently.

"Sure! I want the Lunar Jim spacecraft model and the Lunar Jim costume. And the Lunar Jim bedset and the Lunar Jim colouring book and the Lunar Jim table and pens and pencils. And can I ask for one more thing that's not a toy?" Patrick looked to his mom quickly. Silently, she nodded, wondering what he wanted.

"Can I stay here with you forever and ever? I don't wanna go back to granny Deanne or Aunt Julie! I wanna stay with you and Uncle Harm and Aunt Chloe forever and ever." Patrick said, quietly, aware of everyone listening.

Mac struggled to keep her tears at bay as she nodded.

"Ofcourse you can. Mommy really wants you too. I was really dumb for letting you stay with Aunt Julie and Granny Deanne. You're going to stay with Mommy forever. I promise." Mac enveloped him in a hug.

"Alright." Patrick smiled, but didn't move. "Who's my other Granny?" He asked, after several moments. Mac turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She knew what he meant but she hoped she didn't have to answer. Not yet.

"Well, AJ told me he has two granny's. On from his daddy and one from his mommy. We were talking bouts families in daycare and they said everyone has two granny's and two grampa's, but I only know one granny and I don't have any Grampa." Patrick said, sadly. Mac turned him to her, and looking into his watery eyes.

"Listen here, Patrick. Just because you don't have a grampa or two grannies, does not mean that you are any less loved. You understand that Patrick? I love you, and Harm loves you and Chloe loves you. We all love you and you don't need anyone else. Okay?" Mac told him, more to convince herself. Patrick slowly nodded.

"I guess. I'm sorry I made you cry mommy. I thought that I might have just not met them yets."

"Why would you think that sweet?" Mac asked, holding her breath unconsciously.

"'Cause you said Uncle Harm's gonna be kinds of like my daddy, so then I gets my second granny from him, right?"

"Right." Harm jumped in. Patrick looked very confused.

"What Uncle Harm means is, if you want, you can meet his mom. If Uncle Harm and I were to get married, then she would be your granny." Mac said, hoping she wasnt confusing the child more.

"Oh. Why dont you get married?" Patrick asked innocently, causing Chloe to walk into the kitchen snickering.

"Well, it's not that simple Pat. Uncle Harm and Mommy, well we've only been...um, like a mommy and daddy for a little while. People who get married are usually like a mommy and daddy before that." She struggled to find a reasonable excuse.

"Mom I know what a boyfriend is." Patrick sounded disgusted and shook his head, when Mac and Harm heard a loud outburst from the kitchen.

"You told me it doesn't matter about other people mommy. You said that just because someone does something, it doesn't mean you have to do it too, so you and Uncle Harm could get married when you want to." Patrick told them. Mac sighed, the little boy was right. Harm looked to Mac and could see the despair in her eyes. This little boy certainly was going to be inquisitive.

"Pat, getting married's a really big thing and it's something that your mom and I need to talk about." Harm said. Patrick nodded.

"Okay. But I still think you should." He told them, hopping off the couch. "And momma, don't forget, you said I could meet Uncle Harm's mommy!" He grinned as he ran into his room. Mac dropped her head and felt Harm's arms around her.

"You did so much better than me." She sighed, as he dropped a kiss onto her head and sat beside her.

"Aw now come on, you did good. You were telling him the truth, it's just that I remember being a kid. When I asked difficult questions, like where do babies come from, why cant I do this, well, anyway, my mom used to always say that it was something that should be discussed when the time is right." Harm told Mac.

"Patrick thinks the time is right, obviously." Mac said, mostly to herself. Harm chuckled.

"Well you know, they say kids are a lot more insightful than we think. Maybe he has a point."

"Harm we...we talked about this. It was you that said.."

"I know I know, take it slow, but what if I was wrong? When I went to bed last night I cou-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Chloe said, entering with three mugs of coffee.

Harm shook his head.

"All that coffee's bad for you." He said, taking his own mug and sipping it.

"Hypocrite. Smokings bad for you too." Chloe said, eyeing Harm.

"I quit. Ages ago." He cocked his head.

"Doesn't matter you still did it. You've damaged your organs." Mac shifted uncomfortably as Chloe spoke.

"Well, it's all in the past, I'm still alive." Harm said, wrapping a hand around Mac, as Chloe took her seat.

"So uh...Steve?" Mac asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. Chloe blushed a little and looked to Harm.

"I'll uh, go see what Pat's doing." He stood up and took his coffee into the young boys room, realizing Chloe didn't want to tell Mac in front of him.

Chloe watched him leave and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I met him a while ago when I was here. We've been dating steadily for almost seven months now. He's been out to visit me a few times, and whenever I come over here, I see him." Chloe began. Mac sensed something more and nodded.

"I didn't tell dad...or grandma...or Deliah." Chloe bit her lip and Mac nodded. "I just told my friends." She admitted.

"Why don't you tell them? Are you not allowed to date?" Mac asked, furrowing her brow. Chloe shook her head.

"No, I'm allowed. I don't know why..I..i haven't told a lot of things...things that Deliah's worrying about." Chloe referred to her step mom. Mac was now concerned. She'd met Deliah, and if she was worried, it had to be something big.

"Chloe, what did you not tell her? Is everything OK?" Mac asked, watching as Chloe's eyes flickered to Patrick's bedroom door.

"Harm..." Mac called, getting very concerned. Chloe was hiding something, something big.

"Yeah?" Harm asked from Patrick's door.

"Uh, could you maybe take Patrick out for a while?" Mac asked, pleading with her eyes. Harm nodded and called Patrick, worrying himself.

"Pat, Uncle Harm's gonna take you out." Mac told him, picking up her wallet. "Here's five dollars for you to buy some ice cream, and ten dollars for uncle Harm's ice cream and gas." Mac kissed both of them and watched them leave.

"OK, you have my undivided attention." Mac said, sitting back down.

"Well...I kinda...I didn't...I mean I don't know why... She keeps telling me to see a doctor...I kinda never told...anyone...when I...well...took my period." Chloe confessed, her insides shaking as she thought about what could happen.

"Chloe...can I...it's alright...I uh,when did you start? I mean, you're 17 now, how long has it been?" Mac asked, knowing this was already hard for Chloe.

"When I was thirteen." Chloe mumbled.

"Thirteen?" Mac only heard one word, and when Chloe nodded, she sighed.

"Alright. How have you been...handling it?" Mac asked, unsure where this conversation would lead.

"I keep tampons in my schoolbag." Chloe told her. "I buy them myself and take my bag everywhere with me." Chloe gestured to her bag, lying by the front door. Mac nodded.

"Alright...and you know about when to-"

"Yeah I know everything I need to...but I just...I can't tell Deliah, and I don't know why. You're the first adult I've told." Chloe confessed, and Mac felt an overwhelming rush.

"Alright...so I've never handled a situation even a little bit like this so you'll have to bear with me." Mac said, curling her legs up, and Chloe nodded, shyly.

"Well...um, who do you talk to...you know, when you have personal problems? Like...I don't know...you wanna know more about sex, or somethings happened and you need someone to talk to...just anything...who do you go to?" Mac asked, unsure what she was thinking of herself.

"No-one...sometimes my friends..sometimes you...and then other things I don't talk about. I mean, I've sometimes been on the net, and they have these websites and people post their problems on it and you can see if their problems the same as yours and find a solution." Chloe said, still seemingly nervous.

"I see...I think...maybe, you're afraid." Mac told Chloe. "I mean, I'm no expert, but I think you don't want anyone to discuss sex, or womanhood with you. Sure, discussing it with friends is fine, they're people your age, but your step-mom's totally different." Mac said, knowing Chloe would understand. "Although she's not trying to replace your mom, she has agreed to take on that mothering role, and you had been independent so long, that it's all you know how to be. You are very mature and grown up Chloe. I mean, you're 18 in 8 months time, and you act like you have the world on your shoulders, when you really don't. You need to enjoy life, but I think that you're feeling guilty about not telling anyone about these personal things, which is stopping you enjoying them." Mac said, surprising herself.

"Ever considered being a psych?" Chloe asked, with a smirk.  
"Is there anyone, who is older, wiser, who you see as a role model, who you can talk about sex, your cycle, guys...is there anyone you do feel comfortable talking to?" Mac asked, as her phone rang. She ignored it and kept watching Chloe.

"Go ahead answer it."

"No, i'm busy."Mac stayed stubborn.

"It might be important."  
"You're important."

"Mac." Mac sighed and looked at the caller ID.  
"See, it's only-oh look at that." The ringing stopped and Mac grinned. "It was only my doctor. I'll call her back later."

"Your doctor? What for?" Chloe asked, hoping her unofficially adoptive mother/sister/best friend was OK.

"FIT Test. Every six months, I'm due." Mac said, casually. Chloe nodded.

"There is..there's one person who I'm comfortable talking to." Chloe whispered. Mac smiled, they were making progress.

"You."

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	8. help, advice and support

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Treating you to a few chapters today :D Because I'm in SUCH a GREAT mood!! x_**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews**

**_2 Chapters and one review? ONE? Well Thank you all very much. *Hmmff*_**

**_Vesja:_** Thank you for your review and message. These reviews are what keep us writers going, and we write to the readers interest when they tell us what they want. You're very welcome, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.

* * *

**_You and Uncle Harm could get Married!_**

"Me?" Mac asked, her voice caught in her throat. Chloe bit her lip and nodded. Clearing her thoat, Mac repeated this action.

"Alright, well how about we make a deal. If ever you need to talk about something, rant about Steve, feel bad, have a question, need advice, anything, you give me a call and we'll talk. I will call Deliah and tell her that, while you respect her wisdom, you're reluctant to talk about things, and, since you've known me a lot longer, you feel more comfortable talking to me about this stuff. I will tell her not to worry, I have it taken care of, and we'll see what she has to say. Okay?" Mac asked, sitting a little straighter. Chloe simply nodded.

"Alright, but only if you call your doctor first – now." Chloe said, sternly. Mac smiled and nodded, an idea coming to her head.

Walking into her bedroom to call the doctor, she heard Chloe tell her she'd be back in a few minutes, then the front door closed.

**

{Doctor Nolan's Surgery.}

"Uh, Hi, this is Major Sarah Mackenzie returning a call."

{Ah yes Major, it appears your FIT tests are due and we'd like to arrange an appointment.}

"Okay...when do you have free?"

{Saturday, 0930?}

"No, sorry...it's too close to Christmas and my son's off pre-school. I'd rather a time during the week after new years, when he can go in, if you have one."

{I'm sorry Major, we either have 0930 Saturday, 1000 Saturday, 1300 Sunday or February.} The receptionist apologized.

"Alright, um, 1300 Sunday please." Mac decided.

{Very well Major. That appointment is booked for 1300 on Sunday 31st december.}

"Thank you. I don't suppose you could patch me through to Commander McCool's office, upstairs, could you?" Mac was hopeful.

{Certainly. One moment please.}

_**(Yes I know – taking liberties. CMDR McCool and Mac's meetings, for the sake of this story, did happen, the only things thats not happened involving the sessions, is the Endometriosis.)**_

{Commander McCool speaking, how may I help you?}

"Commander, it's uh, it's Major Mackenzie."

{Major Mackenzie? How are you?}

"I'm fantastic actually Commander, how are you?"

{That's good, I'm doing great thanks. What can I do for you?}

"Well, it's not actually for me. I wonder if I could schedule an appointment with you for my little sister, Chloe. She's 17."

{Certainly, what length?}

"Uh, I'm not sure. See, she has a problem talking about personal things...apparently I'm the only adult she's confided in with certain things. Other times, she talks to her friends or bottles it up."

{That can't be good. I'd say a ninety minute session just to see how it goes.}

"Thank you commander. I still have to talk to her, but I think it would help her."

{I'm sure it will. I actually have a space in my schedule this afternoon. Is she staying with you?}

"Um, yes."

{Georgetown right?}

"You remember."

{Of course. Right on my way home. If you like, I could stop by...say fourish? Chloe may be more comfortable then.}

"That would be fantastic, and of course, you can stay for dinner too. You'll get to meet Harm-"

{Wow, we almost went a full conversation without him in it!}

"Well, he's the man I love. Harm and I recently resolved our, uh, issues."

{Well that's good to hear Major. I will see the three of you later this afternoon.}

"Four."

{Yes four pm. 1600.}

"No, uh, the four of us. My son, Patrick will be there too."

{Well I look forward to meeting him, Major.}

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Mac hung up, a glowing smile on her face, when she heard Chloe come back.

**

"Mac?" Chloe knocked on the door. Mac opened the door and emerged to see the boy she recognized as Steve, holding Chloe's hand.

"Major" Steve held out his hand. Mac smiled, despite the reputation he had, he seemed fine.

"Mac." She corrected, shaking his hand.

"I uh, still have to make another phone call, two secs." Mac nodded to Chloe and went off to phone Deliah.

**

{Madison Household, Deliah speaking.}

"Delaih, it's Sarah."

{Hi Sarah, is something wrong? It was OK for Chloe to visit right?}

"Umm yes, we had a little uh, tiff, but we worked it out. I uh, I wanted to talk to you about something...something Chloe confided in me." Mac was unsure how to approach this and decided the best way would be directly.

{Oh, um...okay. Should I sit down?}

"Depends how good you are at standing." Mac chuckled.

{I'll sit down just in case.}

"Alright, um, well when Chloe arrived here, I was at the hospital with my uh..son."

{Your son?}

"Another story, another time. Anyway, I came back home and Chloe saw me walk in with AJ and Patrick. She assumed Patrick was AJ's friend, and waited in someone elses apartment until they went home."

{A stranger? When will that gir-}

"He wasnt a stranger."

{He? Oh god..what did she say happened? Whats going on?}

"No no, nothing like that, um, she knows him. I cant tell you how, Chloe confided in me and I have to respect that, but I can tell you something else. She, uh, she told me you're worried about her. You want her to see a doctor about her cycle." Mac said, hearing a humming sound before she got a reply.

{Um yeah. I was trying to talk to her before she left. I figured she would go when she's ready at first, but she's almost eighteen, you know? I'm not her mom, but until she turns eighteen, she's partly my responsibility. I just wanna make sure she's alright.}

"Oh no no, don't worry, I understand. I would be exactly the same. There's just one little snag about Chloe going to see a doctor."

{What is it?}

"She started a while ago."

{What?}

"She uh, she didn't wanna tell anyone. She told me I'm the first adult she told. She doesn't know why, but, honestly, I think she's more embarrassed. I mean, she said she doesn't talk to anyone other than her friends about personal problems, and when she doesn't talk to them, she keeps her thoughts, worried, everything, inside."

{Oh my gosh. I..I don't...Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought I was OK with her...I tried to talk to her and she pushed me away. I guessed it was because she didn't like having a stepmom...}

"No Deliah, not at all. Things like this, it's built into people. It's just the way they are. She's not open about herself at all, however, other people's relationships..."

{She's a meddler alright!}

"Yeah she is. The minute she heard me say Harm and I were making out, she knew I wasn't lying. I mean, sure, I told her I was, but she was so so excited!"

{You and Harm huh?}

"Yup. Me and Harm."

{Must be nice. Did you and Chloe come to a, uh, solution?}

"Well, she said she knows how to handle her cycle, I mean, she's been doing it for four years herself so I cant really find reason to argue. I did however, ask a friend of mine to pop by. Commander McCool is a Psychiatrist, and I thought maybe Chloe and her could talk. She'll actually be here soon and I still have to call Pat and Harm, but theres just one more thing." Mac suppressed a yawn as she spoke. "Uh, Chloe and I have agreed that, if she ever needs to talk, no matter what the topic, if she doesn't feel comfortable talking to anyone, she can call me and I'll help her out the best I can. If it's really big, then obviously I'll let you guys know, but do you think that would be OK?"

{That's fine, just as long as she's getting the help, advice and support she needs, and she may be a little reluctant to talk to your friend, but I'm sure she will eventually. Thank you for telling me Sarah, I'll uh, I'll make sure I don't pressure her to speak to me.}

"Thanks Deliah. Have a good Christmas." Mac hung up and sighed. The worst part was over.

Quickly, she text Harm, then headed out to greet Chloe and Steve properly.

"Steve, uh, I hate to do this, we're having a friend over for dinner." Mac said, after a half hour. Steve nodded and stood up.  
"That's quite alright Miss Mackenzie. I hope you have a good Christmas. Would you mind if I came upstairs and dropped off Chloe's gift in the morning?" Steve asked, politely, helping Chloe up and watching Mac stand. Mac smiled and nodded.

"That'd be fine Steve. It's a pleasure meeting you properly. I have to admit, some people have told me that our reputation was less than spectacular, but I don't see that in you at all. I genuinely think you're a nice guy." Mac shook his hand and walked out to greet Harm and Patrick as she saw the elevator doors open.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	9. Howcomes You Have Different Colours?

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

**_Alright...I'm just back from England so bare with me!_**

**_Also, this chapter is VERY personal to me...it's a situation which I was involved in so please don't tell me parts are unrealistic (Im sure my loyal reviewers will agree with me here) because I've been through it and I know what I was feeling!!!_**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews...Glad to see yous took notice :D**

**_Vesja: _**I know! Well, atleast people have listened! Thank you VERY much! And yess! I have a thing for exclamation marks too!

**_chuichuibee:_** Thanks very much! I'm sure there will be ;)

**_Starryeyes12:_** Thanks So Much!

**_Michi UK: _**I knowww!!! I'm Excited Myself! Ty for reviewing!!

**_KC Smith:_** Hell Yess! I think I wanted to do something different...

**_HATBC:_** I know right!? I hate when people do that! Its like FFS He/She's still Human! It really annoys me!

* * *

**_howcomes you have different colours from me_**

"Major, good to see you again." Commander McCool smiled, as she arrived at the apartment as the clock struck four.

"Commander, come on in, and please, you were my therapist and we're in my home. Call me Mac or Sarah or...anything but Rank!"

"Very well, please call me Vera then." Vera smiled and draped her coat and purse over a chair.

"So um, I think maybe...do you want to get the rest of the information from Chloe? Get her to open up a bit?" Mac asked, looking to Patrick's bedroom where Chloe was helping him to wrap up his mom's gift, or, as Mac was told, read a story.

"That would probably be better Mac. May I?" Vera gestured to a seat. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Of course, would you like a drink? There's a man in the kitchen who can make you pisswater...well, coffee." Mac chuckled, sitting down herself. Vera chuckled.

"I like this side of you. You're much happier. I'm uh, I'm fine for the moment, but I would like to chat with you, about you, before I talk to Chloe." Mac smiled and nodded, leaning back and crossing her legs.

"Great. So, tell me, what's changed since we last met?" Vera asked, smirking.

"Well, since we last met, I have crashed my car, had mild insomnia, my mother came back into my life, my mother left my life again, my son moved in with me, and I admitted some things that I only ever confided in two people before." Mac reeled off a list, and that was only things that happened that had a huge impact on her life.

"Alright...can we start with your crash? What happened there?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I had things on my mind, which now, seem meaningless. Car was smashed into little pieces, I'm lucky to be alive...everyday stuff really." Mac smiled. It really did seem like everyday things. That darn hospital should have a Mackenzie-Rabb family discount.

"Alright...and, I'm sure I know the answer to this, but was anyone around for you then?"

"Hmm, yes. Harm. He was there for me. He sat my my side all night. I'll introduce you to him pretty soon anyway, but he missed going to visit his father at the Vietnam Memorial Wall because he wanted to make sure I was OK." Mac smiled at that part of the memory.

"I thought so, now what else did you say...your mother. We've never really talked about her be-"

"Hey Momma, I have some gifts that Santa's going to sprinkle his magic dust on. I'm gonna put them on the tree." Patrick came running in, Chloe right behind him, with a bag of presents, which he placed, neatly, under their christmas tree.

"Alright sweetie. Hey, come over here a sec. Both of you, I wanna introduce you to someone." Mac beckoned with her hand too.

"This lady," She said more to Patrick, as he jumped on her knee. "Helped me through a lot. This is Commander McCool, she's a therapist." Mac said, turning to Chloe.

"Hi. I'm Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie." Patrick grinned and stood up straight, holding out his hand. Vera smiled and shook it gently.  
"Well you can just call me Ve-"

"Aunt Vera." Mac interected.  
"Aunt Vera." Commander McCool smiled as Patrick grinned and squinted his eyes.

"Aunt Vera...I donts mean to be rude, but howcomes you have different colours from me? Did you go on holiday?" Mac turned a little pink but Vera laughed and shook her head.

"No Patrick, I'm supposed to be this colour. Everyone's got different colours, but it just doesn't look like it." She told him gently.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Mac apologized as Patrick ran into his room and Chloe sat down.

"Thats fine." Vera turned to Chloe. "You must be Chloe. Hi, you can call me Vera." Chloe smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"We were just talking about what's happened since I last saw Vera." Mac told Chloe, who went to stand and leave, until Mac grabbed her hand.

"Stay. It's fine." She told the girl.

"Uh, where were we? Ah, your mother."

"My mother...god she doesn't deserve to be called that. We uh, we never really talked about my mom because she wasnt around. She left me and my dad on my fifteenth birthday. I was at a friends house, and got home to find my mother gone. She came back into my life last year, maybe the year before. We sorted things out and I foolishly gave her guardianship of Patrick. You see, I didn't – this sounds terrible – I didn't want to be a mother then. I thought Pat would have been better off without me. She was supposed to take care of him." Mac just shook her head. "She didn't. She taught him how to drink from the bottle. Alcohol. A four year old boy and she let him taste Alcohol! She knew about my past. My problems, but no, she let him try it anyway. God just, everything she did...especially when she brought him to my apartment then left him here. I was working. She let him in, told him to stay here til I got home and tell me that she might be back soon. Might! She left my son! I couldn't believe it. Of course," Mac continued. "I realized how much I needed Patrick, and how much he needs me. I got custody back and believe me, that is never going to change."

"How did your mother leaving again affect you?"

"Honestly, I didn't sleep, I cried and cried at night. During the day I was fine. I had to be. Pat and I were on our own. No one else knew I had a kid...hell, no one knew I was pregnant, so during the day I was working and when I got home, I was spending time with him. After he went to bed I would reflect on what had happened. I would wonder what I did wrong. Sometimes, I still do, and I think I always will, at least a little, because she just left, but I know now that she likes her freedom. She doesn't like to be tied down."

"What would you do if she came back right now?"

"Probably call the authorities on her. Neglect of a child. What she turned up in could probably be classed as indecent exposure. Seriously, if she came back, I would get a restraining order." Mac told her truthfully. Chloe sighed. She knew Mac's life was difficult but hearing it made it all the more real...how it happened, how it made her feel. This woman was amazing. She could get anything out of anyone.

"Good. I'm glad you know exactly how you feel about her now." Vera smiled and nodded.

"Now..what about Patrick? What's the story?" Mac bit her lip and shook her head.

"I uh, I only went through this last night so I'd rather not repeat. I was in a relationship with a Marine Colonel. He became jealous that I had to work cases with Harm. He raped me...a few times. I ran to California to hide my pregnancy. I was going to have Pat adopted, but I couldn't. That's why I let my mother raise him. Before she came along, his foster parents stayed just a few blocks away. I would visit him all the time, and he always knew who I was. Everything was fine, happy, then Mo- Deanne showed up." Mac shrugged. Vera sighed.

"If...if you need and help with dealing-"

"I actually think I've dealt, but, if I need help, I'll be sure to give you a call." Mac smiled.

"Good. I think you've had an interesting year Maj- Mac. I'm proud of how far you've come." Vera smiled. Mac grinned and stood.

"I'm going to go make sure Harm's OK. I'll be right back." When she was stood behind Chloe, Mac nodded and left, allowing the commander and Chloe to talk, if Chloe wanted to.

"So how old are you Chloe?" Vera asked, simply.

"Seventeen." Chloe replied, sniffing. Vera smiled and nodded. "I know why you're here. Mac wants me to talk to you about how I don't open up to people. She never told me, but I can always read her like a book." Chloe stated solemnly. Commander McCool chuckled.

"Well sometimes that's good and bad. Would you like to talk Chloe?" Vera tilted her head a little. Chloe shrugged.

"I don't care really. I mean, I've talked to Mac...I guess I'm okay now." Chloe shrugged. Vera sighed quietly and looked to Chloe.

"You know, sometimes, I used to feel like the only person in the world who would always be there for me was my neighboor" Vera offered, and Chloe shrugged.

"Some people feel like that I guess."

"My mom was always caring for my two brothers, my dad was always working. I used to talk to old Mrs Flannigan all the time. A lot of the time, I wish she was my mom, and my real mom had been my neighboor." Vera confessed. Chloe shrugged.

"I'm lucky to have Deliah and dad. And Grandma."

"What does your dad do Chloe?" Vera asked, casually.

"He's in the Navy. He works on ship, comes home every six months. Its kinda cool, no dad to tell me who to date, who not to."

"But you wish he would do that?"

"I guess. I mean, no ones ever met or heard of Steve til today, but I just wish the phone would ring. Right now, Mac's phone would ring, and it would be dad, telling me to bring Steve home and he can shout at him. Tell him I'm his daughter. I'm his little girl." Chloe fought with her own emotions.

"My guess, Chloe, is that you are unhappy at home. Where do you feel happy? Content? Where do you truly feel like you?" Vera asked, spotting Mac step back in, seen them talking, raised her hands, then slipped out again.

"Here." Chloe mumbled quietly.

Commander McCool had expected as much. She had witnessed how Mac felt about Chloe, in their own sessions, and now seeing how Chloe felt comfortable here, as well as the way Chloe knew immediately what Mac had done had just proven her theory. They were destined to be mother and daughter. Now, should she convince them or allow them to work it out themselves?

"It's great to hear that Chloe. Many people, teenagers like yourself, don't actually know where they're happy. Why do you think that you're happy here?" Vera asked, coolly. Chloe stood and began pacing as she thought.

"I don't know...I don't know..Mac...She's been there for me...through everything. She still loves me, despite what I've done to her...and...and she helps me. All the time. She's...she's not my best friend...she's not even the sister I never had...she's like the mom I always wanted." Chloe closed her eyes tightly as she felt a tear coming on.

"Sometimes...I..I wish that we had never found my dad. Sometimes, I wish that life had stayed as it was. I stayed with Mac three times a week and we talked. We talked about everything. Then...then we found dad, and it felt like I didn't need to talk to Mom..Mac I mean, because Dad was there...then there was really no excuse for me to talk to her about anything...not when Deliah came." Chloe confessed, sighing. She hunge her head and stepped over to the window. Gazing out, she smiled, watching as a woman pushed a baby in his pushchair.

"You know if anyone knows about why people keep secrets, its Mac. She kept one huge secret for six years." Chloe commented. Vera smiled. They were making progress.

"Everyone has their own little secrets. And while yes, I agree, there was probably some unresolved issue behind Sarah not wanting to tell the important people in her life, but right now, we're talking about you. We really dont want you to be pregnant and not tell anyone, do we?" Vera asked, eliciting a shrug from Chloe.

"Yeah well I think I'm gonna be OK. I mean...I have mo-mac-"

"Thats the second time you've done that." Vera observed, and to Chloe's confused look, continued. "You've call Sarah mom, twice. And before that, you called her the mother you always wanted."

"Maybe she is. Maybe I see her that way, just maybe, she's the one person who's been in my life the way a mom should. The one thing about my life that's remained the same for as long as I can remember." Chloe sounded agitated. Like somehow, she knew she was right but didn't want to admit it.

"Why is that?" Vera asked, seeing Harm and Mac walk past, hand in hand, with Patrick on Mac's hips.

"I don't know...people don't love me enough to stick around I guess. I...I'm afraid that the minute something doesn't work out, I'll be shipped off somewhere else...to someone else who only wants me for as long as I can behave." Chloe replied, recalling how Mac found her dad as soon as Chloe turned up unexpectedly at JAG.

"Do you really believe everyone will leave you?" Vera asked, hearing a crack in her own voice, as she realized this 17 year old girl had a lot of issues.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I...Okay, here's an example...when I started dating Steve...I didn't wanna tell anyone in case it didn't work, long distance and all. Then I told myself they would want to meet him and check up on him. Then the further along I got, I was scared everyone would be angry at me for not telling them." She confessed, a lump forming in her throat. Never had she revealed so much emotion or feeling in one day.

"Has anyone ever shown you a reason that they would be angry?" Chloe bit her lip and shook her head. "Then why would they be?"

"I don't know..I..I betrayed them. I lied. What if...what if Steve hadn't been who he said? What if he was different to what I thought? Then something had happened...I...they would be angry that I hadn't told them about it, do they couldn't have helped me." She confessed, mumbling.

"I don't think that's true. Don't you think your family would support you if anything were to happen?" Vera asked, knwoing this wouldn't happen, not if Chloe classed Mac as family.

"I guess it's not...but thats what's going through my head. I don't care now anyway...I've...I've told them. Well, I told M-ac. Mac. I told Mac."

"Why do you feel more comfortable talking to Mac than anyone else?"

"Didn't I already answer that?" Vera frowned at Chloe and the teen sighed.

"Because, she's there for me. She always has been. Like is said...shes...she's the mom I always wanted. She's the one who first talked to me about respect, about honesty, boys, feelings...she's the first person to take care of me. If I want to know something, she'll ask me what it is, rather than wait for me to come to her. She knows I don't talk openly about my feelings unless I really have to."

"And did you really have to today?" Chloe bit her lip as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Kinda." She replied, squeazing her sides with her arms.

"Okay." Vera said, with a smile, assuring Chloe everything said was confidential. Chloe sighed and stood up.

"I...Mike and I have been dating for...for seven months now. It wouldn't feel...I wouldn't feel right if..." Chloe sighed. How could she put it to this woman? This friend of Mac's? Vera smiled knowingly.

"You wouldn't feel comfortable furthering your relationship with him, without telling someone that you were thinking of, or planning to do so." She watched as Chloe shrugged and nodded.

"You know, it's perfectly normal to keep things to yourself. Many people do it...you just have to be careful that you aren't keeping too much inside."

"I guess. I um, I think I know now. You know, I can talk to Mac about anything I want...and I'm going to. I was going out of my mind...hiding things so no one would find out I was lying about everything...secret phone calls..secret meetings...it was like a lie. I don't wanna live like that I wanna-" Chloe stopped and grinned as she heard a timer in the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Vera asked, with a chuckle. Chloe grinned and nodded.

"Yup, let's go through. As I was saying," Chloe continued as she walked with Vera. I don't wanna live a lie, I don't wanna pretend things aren't happening...it's like...like asking for disaster to strike." She said, as she helped Patrick to wash his hands.

"You're right, that's no way to go through life." Vera grinned, as Harm and Mac set the table together. She watched this perfect family.

Harm laid out the plates and glasses, whilst Mac laid out cutlery and napkins. Chloe and Patrick quickly washed their hands and took the jugs to the table. Patrick grinned, proud of himself, and sat in his allocated seat. Chloe took the salad over to the table and set it in the middle, joining Patrick in seating, whilst Harm and Mac brought the rest of the food and sat down themselves.

"Co- Vera?" Mac turned to look at her and Very shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry, just mesmerized." She replied, rinsing her hands and sitting down. "It's really lovely to meet you all." She commented, as the family tucked it.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Auntie Vera." Patrick grinned, through mouthfuls of salmon.

"That was really nice to say Pat, but remember, close your mouth while you eat, swallow, then speak." Mac warned him. Pat nodded and looked to his plate.

"So, Commander, anything extra special planned this Christmas?" Harm looked to Vera. She smiled.

"Vera, please. As a matter of fact, we do. My husband, our daughter and myself are headed out to San Diego on boxing day. My brother in law stays out there." She smiled, as she complemented the family on the meal.

"That's nice. How's your daughter doing?" Mac asked, sipping at her water. Vera smiled and nodded.

"Really well. She's been looking at high schools already, and she still has three years." Vera chuckled. "It's funny actually, I never realized how grown up she was until she came home last week and told me they'd be learning about chinas in school. Ofcourse, I said that was fantastic and asked what she learned." Vera looked pointedly at Patrick. "She replied with 'we learned that girls have them for babies and the babies go in that way after'...well, she used the three letter word that I wont say." She nodded to Patrick and Mac's mouth flew open.

"Wow...I didn't realize they taught it at eleven. Gosh." She was truly shocked. School really had changed. It was then that Chloe decided she would slip in her ten cents.

"Speaking of that uh, three letter word, I was wondering...maybe if we could talk later?" She looked to Mac. Mac smiled. She knew this was hard for Chloe, which was why she had said it during dinner. It was casual, and her nerves were relaxed. She didn't care that Vera or Harm were there, she just needed to ask and felt less pressured then.

"Ofcourse." Mac smiled and looked to Vera, smiling sweetly.

After dinner, Mac, Harm, Chloe and Patrick all wished Vera and her family a happy Christmas as she left, before they settled down to clear up.

Now, at eight pm, Mac and Harm had persuaded Patrick that sleep was necessary for Santa to come, and tucked him in to bed. Chloe had made her way down to Steves apartment, once again, and left Harm and Mac to put presents under the tree.

"I am exhausted." Mac sighed and dumped her six right on Harms lap, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"You work to hard." He told her, kissing her neck, and beginning to massage her back. Mac hummed and nodded.

"Sometimes. You, know," She propped her elbows on top of his knees as she turned to face him. "We never really finished her little conversation before." She grinned. Harm's eyes lit up.

"You want to?" He asked, like a child finding out Santa had been. Mac grinned.

"I think the time's right." She told him, the love and warmth she felt for him evident in her deep brown eyes.

"Honestly?" He checked again. Mac chuckled and nodded, leaning in to his delighted expression, to be shocked when she pulled away.

"I should do this right." He told her, feeling in his pocket and bending down so he was lower than her, but not quite on the floor.

"Sarah Mackenzie, you beautiful princess, will you marry me?" He asked, grinning as he saw her eyes pop out of her head at the ring.

She grinned and leaned in, almost touching his lips. "Ofcourse I'll marry you dufus, but only if you'll agree to stay the night." She closed the distance as she kissed him passionately.

"I was going to insist on it."

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	10. WhatsTheBigDealUncleHarm ItsJustAWall!

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews...Thanks to all yous!!**

**Michi UK:**_Come onnn! It can get soooo much better than getting married ;)_

**Ali:**_ Ok, fair enough. I'm glad you voiced your opinion but the story's there, in an acceptable format, whether you want to read the guidelines or not. Some people read more than one story at a time, and these guidelines are to remind them of which story they are reading._

**agentpiperh:**_ Piper H? Halliwell? Anyyyway...I did! I'm sorry to all of yous there! I said "Mike" instead of "Steve" I'm really sorry! I guess I should refer to the same characters in all my stories, huh?_

**Vesja:**_ Vesja!! Haha! Yup, sensitive and emotional. I like that kinda stuff (: Can you tell? I recently got a friend from college reading my fictions and she said she cried on Forever And A Night, during that fateful phone call...Oh okay! Well let's make the US party like the UK! Boxing days an excuse to drink C: Haha It's also my dads birthday!_

**chiuchiubee:**_ I did have a wonderful time, and Im sorry, I'll try to update more often. [CRAIG! My readers said stop ditracting me!] There you go (:_

* * *

**_What's the big deal uncle Harm? It's just a wall._**

Christmas morning seemed to arrive early for Harmon Rabb Jr. After his rather sleepless night with a certain Marine colonel, the last thing he wanted to do was get up and sit infront of a tree. That was, until he heard little feet running through the halls and stopping, at Mac's bedroom door.

A light tapping alerted Mac that there was someone awake, and her eyes fluttered open. Turning on her side, she looked at the man laying beside her.

A smile spread across her smooth skin as she realized that he too, was with the living.

"Morning Sailor." She grinned, pressing her nose to his.

"Good Morning to you too Ninja Girl." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, temporarily forgetting about the excited little boy on the other side of the door.

"Momma! Are you up? I wants to see if Santa's been!"

Mac smiled and, without taking her eyes off her fiance, called out to her son.

"Uncle Harm and I will be out in a minute Pat, go wake Chloe up!"

"Uncle Harm's here! Yay!" Mac could hear him jumping up and down, as he ran back towards Chloe's bedroom.

* * *

Mac and Harm were awake, in the living room and watching Patrick open his gifts ten minutes later, thanks to a seventeen year old Chloe, causing a fuss outside, about Harm spending christmas with them.

Presents were opened, special gifts were exchanged and breakfast was over by the time that Harm and Mac finally were able to relax and watch Patrick play with his new air station.

"It's not working." Patricks' mouth looked to go in a slant as he turned to Mac. Mac chuckled, when she realized that she and Harm had been so busy the previous night, they had forgotten to put batteries in the toys.

Mac urged Harm forward to help Patrick, as she told him where the batteries were and lifted her hand from his.

"Wow Momma! That's Shiny!" Patrick commented, standing up quickly and pointing straight at Mac's hand.

"No Way!" Came Chloe's voice, from the other couch, as she seen where Pat's finger was directed. She jumped up quickly, and walked over to Mac. Picking her hand up in hers, she didn't see Mac's smirk.

"Finally! Soo...what happened?!" Chloe squealed. Mac grinned and sat down, watching Harm fix her son's air station model.

"Um, I'll tell you later...when Harm goes to the wall." Harm's head shot round at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you missed it last night." Mac said, pointedly. Harm shook his head.

"That's OK. I'm sure dad won't mind all of us going...or me going a little later. I don't want us to be apart, it's christmas, and you know what memories christmas holds from me. Don't you wanna make our own memories? Good ones?" Harm spoke softly, as he stood up and Patrick watched, wondering what was so special about a wall.

"What's the big deal uncle Harm? It's just a wall..There's one over there if you wanna go to it." He spoke up. Mac, Harm and Chloe did their very best not to smile, and instead, Harm knelt down infront of the young boy.

"Pat, did mommy ever tell you about someone else called Harmon?" Harm asked, hearing Mac and Chloe sit on the sofa behind him.

"Nope. Just Harmon Rabb, but she said he's deaded and he had a little boy but you're here and you haven't gots a little boy so I guess she was wrong." Pat shrugged, furrowing his brows and looking to his mom. Harm just smiled.

"Come here a sec Pat." Harm sat on the opposite chair and beckoned for Pat to sit on his knee. "I think I need to tell you about my daddy. Would you like that?" Pat grinned and nodded.

"Yup! He's called Frank and he's my grandpa, right?" Harm smiled and shook his head. Now he was going to really confuse him.

"You see Pat, Frank's my step dad. That means he married my mom after I was there. My first dad was called Harmon Rabb. Like me, they named me after him."

"Oh. Am I named after him too?"

"Well, yes you are...sort of." Harm clammed.

"Oh. Cool!"

"Um, so, that's my daddy. When I was a little older than you, my daddy had to work across the ocean. He used to fly planes." Harm explained, and his heart warmed at Patricks grin. "Some bad people shot his plane and he never came back to us. He went missing in a place called Russia."

"Mommy speaks russly."

"That's right she does." Harm chuckled. "He couldn't get home to me and my mommy and he found a new wife. They had a baby, Sergei, and he's my brother."

"That sounds really really compis...compic..hard." Patrick struggles.

"I think you're trying to say complicated. It is. Anyway, after that, my daddy, Harmon Rabb Sr, died and went to heaven. Everybody thought he died before he got to Russia, so they put his name on a big wall called a memorial."

"Oh...so the wall is special..." Patrick looked very sad.

"Yeah it is. See, when the bad people shot his plane, it was christmas eve, so thats when I go to see him."

"But he cant see you." Both Harm and Patrick had forgotten that Mac and Chloe were in the room.

"No, but I know he can hear me when I speak to him."

"How?"

"Well, last year, I went to see him and I told him that..."

**Flashback**

"Hey dad...Merry Christmas. It's been a tough year..but it's been good too. AJ's almost five. I'm kind of worried, but I'm hoping everything's going to go as planned. Mac's been a little distant but I don't care. This time next year, Mac and I'll be on our way to having a family. Together. Mom, dad, kid. We'll have it all. You're the only person I've told of my love for her, or my desire to have a family, so if something happens, I'll look to you. I love you dad." Harm traced the letters with his forefinger and took a deep breath, before turning, and walking into the darkness.

**End Flashback**

"Wow! An now mommy and you are making kissy faces! Does that mean youre gonna have a baby?" Patrick seemed very excited and enthusiastic.

"Well," Harm begana, glancing to Mac for the first time in their conversation. She had a sweet, proud smile on her face. "In time, mommy and I might have our own baby, but right now, we've got you, right?" Harm pressed his hand to Patrick's tummy and tickled him roughly.

Patrick let out a very high pitched squeal and giggled.

A short while later found Harm and Mac at the wall, with Chloe and Patrick.

"Hi Dad. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Harm pulled Mac closer to him. "This amazing woman, as you probably already know, is Sarah Mackenzie. My fiance. Thank you dad, for listening to me all these years. I guess you finally had enough of me yacking on about hmuch I loved her and how much I wished she was mine. Well, now she is, and I guess I gained a son too. We already have our family, and I told Patrick about you too. He wondered how I could be here, when his mom told him Harmon Rabb was uh, dead." Harm looked to his feet. "His name's Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie. After both of us. Mac named him Harmon, because you're my hero, and because I'm hers. And Matt after her Uncle, Matthew O'Hara. Now's the big bit. Patrick. He's named after mom. Mac and mom met up when she was pregnant...neither of them knew until Mac and I were talking yesterday. We're thinking about going to see her for new year." Harm pressed his lips to Mac's cheek, as Patrick and Chloe looked on from the car.

"I want to thank you, sir. They say the most important years in a child's life are his first. You formed who he is. I wouldn't love him, if it weren't for his ersonality...for his determination, his protective nature. He got it from you...that and his big blue eyes. I love those eyes..and his smile. He knows enough about me to know it makes me goes weak at the knees. I just love your son so much...thank you for sending him to me." A tear escaped and Harm wiped it away, placing a kiss on her crown. He turned on his side and beckoned Pat and Chloe to their side.

"Hi mister Rabb. I'm Patrick Harmon Matt Mackenzie. Your sons gonna be my new daddy. He told me all bouts you before. I guess I like him...he's kinda cool but he moaneded when I telled him he couldn't read my Lunar Jim book cause he was tooo bigs. He's huge! Momma says Im a big boy but Uncle Harms soooo much bigger! Well...I guess youre my Gramps. I hopes you dont mind if I call you that...momma said I should be resp..re...po-lite. I have to call everyone Uncle or Auntie...but I wants to call you Gramps. Merry Christmas Gramps."

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	11. I Know We'll Never Part

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews...Thanks to all yous!!**

**Michi UK:**_OK I'm sorry you had to wait!!!_

**Starryeyes12:**_ Thanks!_

**RoughIslandSurprise:**_ Oooh well let's see!_

**Vesja:**_ Mehhhh! Thanksss! Oooh! How did you do with your performance?! And yeah, it's horrible being without internet!_

* * *

"Admiral, it's Harm." Harm spoke down the phone at 1830 Christmas night.

"Rabb! Where the hell are you? And Mackenzie and the boy?"Admiral Chegwidden barked, with the sound of the Christmas party in the background.

"Sir, Mac, Patrick, Chloe and I are all on our way, but we want to inform you that we can't stay long." Harm cringed.

"What? Nonsense! Patrick can stay the night if he wants, and miss Chloe!" He replied.

"Sir, that's not the problem. Sir, we're driving out to Bellsville later tonight. My parents are spending Christmas with my grandmother."

"Tell you what Rabb, you turn up and get Mac to do Karaoke and I'll let you leave early. Consider it an order."

"Yes Sir, Thank you sir." Harm chuckled and hung up. He turned to see Mac, who he had allowed to drive his SUV.

"What's so funny, hotshot?" She asked, looking in the rear view mirror, to see Chloe trying to teach Patrick to play travel cards.

"The admiral said that's fine." He began. "As long as you do Karaoke. He said to consider it an order." Okay so he wasn't totally lying. He did say those things, but not with that meaning. Mac groaned. She hated Karaoke.

"Fine." She stated, obviously annoyed. "I know the perfect song to sing." She gloated.

"Alright people. Listen up!" AJ called. Everyone continued their chatter and banter. "ATTENTION ON DECK." He yelled. Everyone stopped and stood at attention, including Patrick and Chloe. "That's better. Introducing Colonel Sarah Mackenzie." Everyone clapped, still at attention, as Mac walked over to the machine.

"At ease." She laughed. "I'm gonna sing a little song now called We'll Never Part." She explained, before beginning to sing along with a gentle and simple beat.

"I saw him in a garden

Where the flowers were in bloom

He looked at me like we were

In our very own room

Before he flashed that smile

I thought he'd run a mile

But he stayed; now we're real close

I know He's my one true love

I need that man so damn much

Even more than my beating heart

I've no doubt: We'll never part

We bicker and we argue

Banter is a must

But amongst all of the chatter

There was a lot of floating dust

We thought the dust would settle

On it's own, and in time

What did we do when we realized

The time wasn't his or mine?

Before he flashed that smile

I thought he'd run a mile

But he stayed; now we're real close

I know He's my one true love

I need that man so damn much

Even more than my beating heart

I've no doubt: We'll never part

He's the one that's always been there

The one that always cared

I'm his go to girl for stuff [shit]

And he gives me time to do my hair

How many guys have stayed around?

None so far but him,

Coz he's my baby, hes my man

I just couldn't tell him

Before he flashed that smile

I thought he'd run a mile

But he stayed; now we're real close

I know He's my one true love

I need that man so damn much

Even more than my beating heart

I've no doubt: We'll never part

I know he's here to stay for good

and I know I'm stayin put

I'll give him a hard time

but He'll do it right back

now that we're together

We know that opposites attract

Before he flashed that smile

I thought he'd run a mile

I know He's my one true love

I need that man so damn much

Even more than my beating heart

Even more than my beating heart

I've no doubt: We'll never part" As she finished the song, she looked around the room. All eyes were on Harm, whose eyes were completely focused on Mac. He grinned and held out a hand as she walked toward him. Bringing her in for a tight embrace and peck, Mac's diamond flashed and Harriet screamed loudly. Mac laughed against Harm's lips. "I told you I had the perfect song." She whispered. Harm grinned and kissed her once more, pulling away when he felt someone tugging his trousers.

"Unca Harm, I think aunt Harriets afraid." Patrick said, and Harm laughed, picking Patrick up.

"No Pat, she's just excited, happy. Remember like Aunt Chloe was happy when she saw mommy's new ring, well that's how happy she is." Harm explained, kissing the boys forehead. "Now what'd'you say we head on down to Grams' farm?" He asked, as Patrick eagerly nodded. Chloe and Mac laughed and everyone bid their goodbyes, trying to avoid Harriet and her questioning about the wedding for as long as possible.

"Momma, I'm bored." Patrick sighed, watching the road as they drove.

"Umm, Okay, what do you wanna do?" Mac asked, turning right. Patrick gave it a lot of thought, turning his head to all angles and making several noises and grunts as he did so.

"I wanna sing." He told them. "I wanna sing...wiggly worms!" He exclaimed. Chloe laughed.

"Do we have to? I've heard that one a million times this week." She moaned.

"Good, Patrick, you and Aunt Chloe sing it, because momma and I don't know the words." Harm looked at Chloe with an evil glint in his eye. Chloe threw her head back and sighed.

"Fine. Ready?" She asked, and Patrick nodded, with a huge grin.

_**Theres a worm at the bottom of the garden  
and his name is wiggly woo  
theres a worm at the bottom of the garden**_

_**and all that he can do**_

_**is wiggly all day**_

_**and wiggle all night**_

_**his friends all tell him thats alright**_

_**theres a worm at the bottom of the garden**_

_**and his name is wiggly**_

_**he cant stop wiggling**_

_**his name is wiggly woo!**_

Patrick giggled, causing Mac to laugh out loud.

"Alright then, hotshot momma, you sing with him." Chloe smirked, but Mac just shrugged.

"Ok. I usually do." She replied, before glancing in the rear view mirror. "How about...tiny turtle?" Mac asked her son.

"Yeah! Tiny turtle!" I like that one!" Patrick exclaimed happily.

_**I have a tiny turtle**_

_**His name is tiny tim**_

_**I put him in the bath tub**_

_**to see if he could swim**_

_**He drank up all the water**_

_**He ate up all the soap**_

_**And now he's got bubbles**_

_**Coming out his throat**_

Patrick giggled once more, before singing a song that Made even Harm laugh at.

_**I'm looking at a baby bumblebee**_

_**Wont my mommy be so proud of me**_

_**I'm looking at a baby bumblebee**_

_**Ooh! It flew at me!**_

_**Im picking up a baby bumble bee**_

_**wont my mommy be so proud of me**_

_**Im picking up a baby bumble bee**_

_**Ouch! It stung me!**_

_**Im squishing up a baby bumble bee**_

_**wont my mommy be so proud of me**_

_**Im squishing up a baby bumble bee**_

_**Eurgh. What a mess.**_

_**Im licking up the baby bumble bee**_

_**wont my mommy be so proud of me**_

_**Im licking up the baby bumble bee**_

_**Oh. I feel sick.**_

_**Im throwing up the baby bumble bee**_

_**Wont my mommy be so proud of me**_

_**I'm throwing up the baby bumble bee**_

_**Eurgh. Not again.**_

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	12. Why Didnt You Tell Me You Had A Daughter

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

Disclaimer: **_I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise._**

* * *

Guidelines For This Fic

**_-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET_**

**_-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now_**

**_-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up_**

**_-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5._**

_**-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.**_

_**-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.**_

_**-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?**_

* * *

**Author:** Ashleyy

**Summary:** Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.

**Spoilers: **A few...

**Email:** chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk

**Inspiration/Thanks:** DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)

**Warnings**: The Usual

* * *

**Reviews...Thanks to all yous!!**

**chuichuibee:** _Thanks!!!_

**Zats:**_ More!_

**Vesja:**_ Which songs? The rhymes and stuff are real, but the song Mac sings was made up by yours truly [thats me!]!! Aww welldone!_

* * *

If he hadn't recognized the squeal as his mothers, Harm would have performed an emergency stop, just like Mac had done in her heart! This was before Trish had known that Mac, Chloe and Patrick were with her son. She hadn't seen Harm at all in the past six months, and she felt like Christma was the one time she should be able to see him.

Rushing from the door to his parked car, she came to a dead halt. Her eyes popped wide as she saw a woman in the front of the car, but as she saw the two people in the back, confusion spread. Just who was her son bringing back?

"Mom." Harm nodded, as he stepped out of the car and moved to the back door to allow Chloe out. Mac did the same with Patrick, now sleeping.

Trish's bro visibly furrowed as Harm alked to her and hugged her lightly. "Merry Christmas." He grinned, before turning to Mac, Patrick and Chloe. He laughed and beckoned everyone inside. "Come on, it's cold. We can do the introductions..of a sort..inside." He said, trying to keep a straight face when he saw his mothers eyes fixed on Mac.

"Mrs Burnett." Mac smiled, careful that Patrick was still in her arms, his head draped on her shoulder. "Let's talk inside." She nodded to the door. Trish stumbled over her words as she tried to say yes, instead, just nodding.

Inside, Harm quickly hugged his grandma and shook Franks hand, wishing them a merry christmas, before taking Patrick from a very nervous looking Mac, and laying him gently onto an unoccupied armchair.

Everyone watched, silently, Trish being utterly confused, grams and Frank not knowing what to assume, Chloe and Mac feeling rather nervous and intrusive, and Harm putting Patrick down.

"Uh, Grams, Mom, Frank..this is Sarah Mackenzie..Mac, Chloe Madison and Patrick Mackenzie." He looked to his new family, before turning to his elders. "I hope it's OK that I brought them." It was more of a question, than a statement.

"Ofcourse it is. It's lovely to meet somone so special to you Harmon. Would anyone like a drink?" Grams looked around and, just to stop the silent, awkward atmosphere, Mac asked for an Iced tea.

"I'll help." Chloe jumped, feelng awkward within herself. Grams smiled and gestured for Chloe to follow her.

"Alright what's going on?" Frank asked, as soon as they left. Trish just looked at the little boy on the chair, whilst Harm and Mac looked at eachother.

"Um..well I suppose this is all down to me." Mac 'fessed up. "I was here five years ago, for a year or so, and met Mrs-"

"Sarah." Trish narrowed her eyes a little and Mac chuckled.

"I met Trish." She doubled back. "At the time, I was pregnant with Patrick." Mac paused and looked to Patrick, letting out a tiny smile as she watched him sleep. "I had left DC to have him, and then was going to put him up for adoption."

"Yeah, what happened to that?" Trish asked, knowing Mac was dead set on adoption. Mac shrugged.

"You saw him when I gave birth. I fell in love, I couldn't give him up..I just couldn't face Harm." Mac bowed her head. She hadn't told Harm this exactly, just that he didn't want anyone to know. "I didn't want him to think that I could have had a baby and not tell him, although that's exactly what I did." She bit her lip and looked to Harm, who nodded for her to carry on. "Well, when I was out here, sir, Trish helped me out, a lot. In fact, I remeber calling her cell at..oh what time was it? four am?" Mac looked to Trish, who laughed.

"Something like that. For your-"

"Apple juice and lemonade cocktail." Both women almost burst with laughter. Mac had relied on this religously throughout her pregnancy. Her only major craving.

"That actually sounds really nice..I might have some soon." She pondered aloud, and Trish and Harm just looked at her. When she realized, she shook her head vigorously, in the negative. "No. I'm not." She laughed, although deadly serious. "Anyway, Mr Burnett, your wife made such an impression on me that I named my son Patrick, after Patricia, Harmon after Harm and his father, Matt after my uncle Matt O'Hara and then gave him my surname. At the time, I didn't know about the relation of Trish and Harm. I just figured the woman who helped me should have a commemorance and so should my best friend." Trish gasped loudly and looked between Harm and Mac. Mac had told Trish a lot about her feelings and thoughts of her "best friend" and a smile broadened on the older womans face. "So, after I gave birth, I went back to DC, and got an open foster home for Patrick. The man and woman he stayed with were lovely, but then my mother turned up and we decided it would be for all of our benefits if Patrick stayed with her. A lot of fooey that was!" Mac sneered. "I realized I couldn't live without him, so, when my mother decided to up and leave, I took Patrick home. I've had Pat with me for three months now and I couldn't go back to before." Mac knelt down and stroked her sons hair, dropping a kiss to his cheek. Trish frowned.

"So how did you find out about Harm and I? And why didn't you tell me you already had a daughter?" Trish looked toward the kitchen, where Chloe was filling Grams in on the whole fiasco.

"Uh, well, Chloe's not my daughter. She's my kind of little sister, part of a mentoring programme, but I've come to love her as my daughter." Mac smiled brightly, despite it being almost midnight. "And there was an incident with Pat's carer, which led him to travel alone from Georgetown to Falls Church for me, on Christmas eve, because he was so scared. He met Harm there, as well as some other people..and Harm and I talked that night. Why I didn't tell anyone, where he had been this whole time, why he was named after him." She decided to just shrug and drop it, unsure if Harm wanted his parents to know what happened next right now.

"Sarah and I talked, worked some things out and decided that it's time to give us a go." Harm said from behind them, before moving forward to stand next to Mac. "We're getting Married." He pressed a featherlight kiss to Mac's cheek as Trish and Grams both squealed from their different rooms.

* * *

_**Also, dont tell me how the average 5 year old acts or what they are likely to say. I am in my second year of training to be a nursery nurse, am the oldest in a family of four children and third oldest in an extended family of 25 grandchildren.**_

_**Please review, positively and negatively, but try to give a positive if youre giving a negative...**_


	13. Blow a bullet in the ceiling

********

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise.

* * *

**This didn't upload properly :/ Here's the re-load**

********

Guidelines For This Fic

-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET

-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now

-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up

-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5.

-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.

-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.

**Author: Ashleyy**

**Warnings: EXPLICIT! So..this chapters kinda..maybe not something you guys would like. It should be rated M. It's kinda something I've been helping some friends with recently so I've kinda talked about it non stop...I just feel like it's probably something a lot of teenage girls go through and it should be brought to light.**

"Tell me Chloe, how old are you?" Grams asked, sitting at the kitchen table the next afternoon. Chloe looked up. She didn't think she would be spoken to much while she was here..after all, she wasn't family. Yet, here she was, standing in the kitchen, Grams sitting at the table, and everyone else was in the living room, chatting merrily.

"I'm seventeen. Eighteen in a few months." She replied quietly. Grams just nodded. In silence they sat, both remembering what had happened just fifteen minutes before.

Flashback

"I'm gonna go call Steve...maybe see who's online." Chloe stood up and told Mac. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Okay but don't be long." She warned. Chloe nodded her assurance and went upstairs. After a look on her IM account, Chloe looked at the door to make sure it was closed. Moving the laptop to the other end of her bed, she lay down, her head in her hands, resting on her elbows. Double clicking on Steve's nickname, she grinned.

__

Chloe (: Steve 3 says: Well Hi hot stuff

ste...chlo my girl... says: Hey baby u ready?

Chloe (: Steve 3 says: Doors closed. U're there. I'm here.

ste...chlo my girl... says: Gr8. Let me know what U find. We'll fix this 2gether babe.

Chloe (: Steve 3 says: Alright. Heregoes.

Chloe opened up the world wide web window and sighed as Bing! loaded. This problem was really getting to her now; it had happened with all her previous boyfriend that she had experienced any kind of sexual play with, she didn't want it to happen with Steve. She loved him, and she needed to fix this.

She looked at the door once more and clicked in the search engine. "_Tightness Down Below" _were the words she typed. Sighing, she clicked back when she found all the usual answers. "go to your doctor." "Study" "ABSTINENCE" God some people were so patronizing! Thinking of her other problem, she typed it in the search engine, looking to the door once more. "_Help to Orgasm"_. Wow. There were a lot of results for this one. Clicking on the first one, she began to read.

Many women can't reach Orgasm through sex and need clitoral stimulation, or something completely different. Read these steps and try them out - we're sure they'll help you.

Chloe looked up and bit her lip. Standing, she looked at the door...a lock. She reached up to it and slid the rusty metal across the jam. With a content sigh, she went back to the bed. Reading the webpage, she began to follow the steps it layed out.

Chloe sat back, her head propped so she could still see the screen of her trustee laptop. She began to slowly, nervously, caress her own torso, moving her hands along her tummy and waistline. She moved the, higher, and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. As she reached her petite breasts, she smoother her hands around them and over the nipples. Moving her hands back down, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised it higher still. As she did so, she began to fondle the lower of her breasts, slowly, then vigorously, then slowly again, as she reached the nipples beneath her bra. Her breathing quickened and before she knew it, Chloe's right hand was slipping down to grope her thighs. She could feel the wetness within and knew she had to do it.

She moved her right hand around her thigh and pulled down her jean zipper, the website a final flick, she unclasped her button and her hand began to fall deeper.

"Chloe dear, Sa-" Grams stopped and her face fell as she closed the door back over. Chloe felt her face heating up and quickly closed her laptop, before buttoning her jeans back up. Picking up her shirt, she pulled it over her head and composed herself, cursing quietly, before opening the door to see Grams beginning to descend the stairs.

"Grams wait." Chloe said quietly. Grams turned and smiled.

"I'll brew a fresh pot of coffee while you wash up." She heard Chloe sigh and turned back again to go downstairs.

End Flashback

Now, they were in the kitchen and Chloe wasn't sure what to say. How could she? It wasn't everyday you got caught doing _that_ at your big sister/ adoptive mom's grandmother in law to be's house! On top of that; she felt like it was working!

"Oh. Is everything...I mean...did something make you feel...?" Grams struggled with her wording. She didn't want to embarrass the young teen, but she felt she had gotten insight into Chloe's personality from the few hours they had been there, and she didn't think she would do that...not at someone elses house.

"Randy? Horny? No...I just...I realized that I had time and...well...I had to...I was talking to Steve...well...we tried...and he was big and I was...small..and please don't tell Mom...she probably won't understand and I'm really sorry, I promise it won't happen ever again Ma'am." Chloe sounded really nervous, but also frightened and scared.

"My dear, why would you think I would tell your mother? I don't know her." Grams asked, beckoning for her to sit near her, rather than stand. Chloe bit her lip and shrugged, glancing to the living room. "You see Sarah as your mother, don't you?" Grams asked, smiling as she too glanced toward the living shrugged and nodded.  
"I won't tell her what I saw. I promise, now, do you wanna talk about that little problem you're having?" Grams tilted her head a little and surpressed a smile at how red Chloe's face turned. She shook her head quietly. "Okay then; if you want to talk at all, I'm here. I'm sure, however, that Sarah wouldn't mind talking about this with you." Grams stood and tapped Chloe's back lightly. Chloe nodded and took a moment to compose herself before joining the others in the living room.

*

"Nice of you to join us." Mac commented, amidst the laughter. When she noticed the young girls hesitant posture and nervousness, Mac looked to her, smiled, and patter the seat between herself; Patrick on her knee, and Harm. Chloe smiled shyly and sat, watching the other adults laughing and joking about Harms past.

"Harm, you remember that time I caught you watching-"

"Mom I'd rather not have this particular memory re-lived - especially infront of a seventeen year old and a five year old." Harm said sternly, however cursing when Chloe beamed a wicked grin.

"That's alright; I'll take Patrick for a walk. I need some fresh air anyway." She turned and stuck her tongue out at Harm, before taking Patricks hand and wandering out the door.

"Sure Chloe; take my son." Mac muttered; half joking. Harm gently rubbed Mac's shoulder before Trish began speaking again. Harm groaned loudly when he realized that she was telling his "secret" tale.

"So I was looking through the washer and there was none of Harm's socks." She looked pointedly at Mac, the whole time she spoke. "I was getting sick of this, so I marched right on uptairs and tried to open his bedroom door. Fourteen years old...I didn't even think of anything when it didn't open, I just pushed it harder and fell right into his bedroom. What I didn't know, was the Harm's secret girlfriend had been climbing in through the window for secret make out sessions and god knows what else. Well anyway; I caught him trying to get second base." The adults burst with laugher and Harm sighed. He never could win when it was just his mom and Grams, but now he had Mac too!

"Oh that's funny! Did he ever tell you about the time he shot a gun off in thr courtroom?" Mac asked, bringing up the classic incident that had Admiral _Morris (Idk)_ refuse to reside for them. As Trish and Grams shook their heads, Frank eyes Harm and raised his eyebrows. "Well, it was out first case facing off one another. My client was innocent and Harm didn't believe me; anyway we were trying to prove something about the gun riquosheing off bulletproof vests, and jamming. Well, to prove that it wouldn't Jam easily; mr Big shot Harmon Rabb Junior, decided to blow a bullet in the ceiling of the courtroom which, might I add, is still there." The story caused everyone to laugh, and poor Harm was beginning to regret letting these women meet.

-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?

* * *

**Summary: Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.**

**Spoilers: A few...**

**Email: chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk**

**Inspiration/Thanks: DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)**

**Warnings: The Usual**

* * *

Reviews...Thanks to all yous!!

chuichuibee: _I know right! I feel like this is actually real!_

Marye904:_ Thank you!_

Vesja:_ Aww brilliant! Thanks!! And yeah, I never finish fan fictions before I start posting, but I always force myself to write at least an ending chapter when Im no longer motivated :/_

RoughIslandSurprise:_ Thankss!_


	14. I wish you were here

********

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise.

* * *

******Guidelines For This Fic**

-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET

-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now

-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up

-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5.

-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.

-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.

******Author: Ashleyy**

**Warnings: Not Too Bad Thday**

-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?

* * *

**Summary: Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.**

**Spoilers: A few...**

**Email: chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk**

**Inspiration/Thanks: DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)**

**Warnings: The Usual**

* * *

Reviews...Thanks to all yous!!

chuichuibee: _Here's some interaction for you xD_

Marye904:_ Tell me about it! One of my friends told me she did this the other day and I just had to write about it!_

Vesja:_ OMG I am SO sorry! I used a different programme than usual and the formatting must have messed up!!! Im so so sorry! I've reposted it with the warning and stuff sorted anyway but OMG Sorry! It was a conversation you refer to, on an Im programme, but because there were breaks, it messed up._

By the time Patrick was washed, fed, watered and dressed, it was hitting 8. Harm heard everyone getting up and decided that they should get outside before he was asked to do something else. He loved helping his mom and grams, he really did, but today had to be about himself and Patrick. Father and son.

"Alright bud, see that tree over there?" Harm pointed in the distance, as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Patrick squinted his eyes and nodded.

"That's where we're gonna do it." Harm grinned, and Patrick began running to the tree. Harm laughed as he began to race after the young boy. As he caught up with him, Harm scooped Patrick up into his arms and ran right through the damp mud, howling with laughter. Patrick giggled and hopped down as they arrived at the tree. Grinning, Harm put his hand on the youngboys shoulder and gazed up.

"We have all the stuff over there, in that trailer." Harm pointed to a covered trailer, in the midst of some shrubs and bushes. "It's been there since me and my dad were gonna do it." He said, leading Patrick over.

"Alright son, I'll push, and you sit in it. Ok?" Harm asked, shocked when Patrick shook hsi head.

"Nope. I'm gonna push too! Come on daddy!" Patrick squealed excitedly, running to the back of the trailer, with Harm frozen in the spot. "Come on!" He squealed again, snapping Harm out of his gaze and grin phase. Harm skipped around to Patricks side and began with all his strength, to push the trailer.

"Alright Pat, a little stronger." He sighed and puffed forward for the second time. Still, the trailer only moved an inch. Harm and Patrick both sighed.

"I hate to say it, I think we're gonna need your mom Pat." Harm chuckled, looking back towards the farm, shocked to see that one Sarah Mackenzie was already heading towards them, clad in short shorts and a vest top. She was carrying something in her hand, but Harm couldn't quite make it out.

As the boys made their way around to meet her, Harm saw she was holding a tray. A tray with carrot sticks, crisps, cucumber and grapes on it, as well as her new digital camera.

"Mornin' sunshine." Harm put on his best "Farm boy" accent. Mac chuckled.

"Howdy Partners." She mimicked. Patrick grinned up.

"Mom! Daddy and I are gonna make a house in a tree!" He exclaimed, Mac's eyes going as wide as Harms had before, as she looked to Harm, raised her eyebrows, and looke dback to her son.

"That's great Pat. I brought you some snacks and I wanna get a picture of you at the tree." She told them, remebering the photograph on Grams' Matelpiece. Harm nodded and knew she had seen him last night.

"Alright then, lets get over there Pat, and then mommy can help us move that big heavy trailer!" Harm picked the boy up, and wooshed him over to the tree, like he was an air plane. Mac laughed and ran after them, after placing the tray on top of the old trailer.

Positioning Patrick to stand up straight, Harm knelt down and put his arm around Patrick, as Mac snapped the photo.

Grinning, she looked at her two men. Patrick in his Marine T-shirts and Shorts, and Harm in his blue, checked button down shirt, left open, to see his white undershirt, and his tight blue jeans, with his Doc Martin boots. He was going to be warm today.

"Alright then, let's get this trailer movin' momma!" Patrick called, running to the back of the trailer once more. Mac and Harm chuckled and walked to the trailer.

"Pat, why don't you go stand at the tree so that we know where we're going, the sun's un the way." Mac suggested. Patrick knew not to defy his mother, so instead, he sighed, grabbed the tray from the trailer, and walked over to the tree.

As she watched him leave, Mac put her hands under the trailer, just like Harm, and began to lift as they pushed.

"Daddy?" She asked, as they pushed, with all their might. The trailer was moving a little more than last time, albeit slowly, so they had a chance to talk a little.

"Yeah..I don't actually know. He just came out with it when we went to move the trailer." Harm shrugged and took a deep breath as he pushed harder. Mac sighed and nodded, pushing a little harder herself.

"Alright." She said quietly. Harm stopped pushing and looked to her.

"Do you mind? I mean, I never said anything to him about it.." Harm was unsure what to say now. Mac shurgged a little, as she continued trying to push the trailer alone.

"I don't mind Harm, no, but I've always told him his father did something bad to me. We'll just have to make sure he knows that..that it wasn't you, but he can still call you daddy if he wants" She sighed. She really didn't want Harm getting the Idea that she didnt want him to be Patricks dad, of course she did, she just didn't want Patrick to think Harm would ever do anything to hurt her.

"There we go." Harm puffed, seconds later, as the trailer was within reaching distance from the tree. Harm picked up his toolbox and opened it, handing Patrick a hammer.

"Uh, be careful with that." Mac warned, turning around. "I'll bring you two out some more food later." She waved, before taking off back down towards the house.

An hour later, Patrick and Harm had done a good Job of building steps up the tree, and cutting down the branches which were in the way. Right now, they were on the grass, leaning down on a 6x6 foot piece of board. Harm was showing Patrick where to mark lines with his black pen, before taking out the drill.

"Alright now Pat, have you seen one of these before?" Harm asked, putting the life-long batteries inside it. Patrick shook his head.

"It's a drill. It's going to make a hole in this board, but we have to be careful. Wear these." Harm tossed him a pair of goggles and showed him how to put them on, when there came a flash from behind a tree. A curse quickly followed. Harm chuckled as he saw another flash from another direction, and some dark hair waved from behind another tree. Shaking his head, he continued to explain the drill to Patrick.

When he was finished, he allowed Patrick to hold the drill, wearing gloves of course, whilst his hands covered the smalled ones. Pulling the button in, the drill spun around and around, splints of board flying everywhere, until there was a clear hole in the board - and the ground. Patrick grinned and puleld back.

"Wow! Wait 'til we show momma! Let's do the next one!" Patrick spoke excitedly and raced to the corner. Harm laughed and moved swiftly, only having to spin around.

When all holes were drilled, Harm put the drill down, and spoke quietly to Patrick, who laughed and nodded.

The pair picked up the board and began to walk towards the tree, wobbling slightly.

"Oh Pat! Put it down I'm gonna drop it!" Harm called, as he stumbled over his own feet, but Patrick was determined.

"No daddy! I got it!" He replied, pushing forward, only for Harm to fall backwards and to wood to fall down on Pat, who immediately fell to the ground.

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Grams, Chloe, Trish and Mac came running to them. Mac leant over Patrick, with Grams, as Trish and Chloe ran to Harm.

"Patrick, baby!" Mac felt the ide of Patrick's face, and frowned when he smiled. "Get up." She pulled at his arm, before walking over to Harm. "Leave him there Trish." Mac stated. Trish looked around, appalled, before she saw Patricks, sideways slant.

"Harmon Rabb you..you get up right now." She frowned, remembering that there was a child there. Harm opened his eyes and sat up.

"I knew it. What are you all doing?" He asked, before Chloe was the one who let her hand wrap around his head.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Mac asked, covering her mouth, before Patrick spoke.

"Momma that's a bad word." He stated. Mac shook her head.

"Sometimes adults can use bad words when they're really scared." Mac frowned once more.

"Oh oh. Daddy I think you did somethings naughty." Patrick bit his lip and Harm shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry, I was wrong, but would you all just please leave us alone?" He asked, standing and lifting the wood, with Patrick holding the other end once more. Mac shook her head.

"I don't think so. What if that had really happened? We're staying. We'll just sit over there with our cameras and gossip while you two work." She replied, calmly, as the women all moved to the nearest sunny patch of grass. Harm was thankful it was a good few feet away.

"Alright Pat, what's say we finish this bit up?" Harm asked, grinning as he stood the base against the tree and climbed up.

_ Thankss!_

"Alright Pat, rise and shine." Harm knocked loudly on Patrick's door, and entered when he got no response. There, in the middle of his bed, Patrick lay wrapped up in his comforter, sleeping like a teenager who had come in at 4am that morning. Harm chuckled and shook his head. He was just like his mother..he loved his sleep.

"Patrick. Come on, I want you to help me with something." Harm gently shook the boys shoulder.

"Uncle Harm, it's 6:57, canst we do it later?" He barley made out the sentence, but he knew one thing for sure. There was no doubting that this boy was his mothers.

"It can't wait son, it's going to take all day if we wanna use it tonight." Harm nudged the boy again, as he stood to get some clothes for him.

"Alrights." Patrick sighed and slowly tried to sit up. "What will we do?" He asked, his mouth in a diagonal slant, as Harm had realized, was Patrick's signature face.

"We're gonna make a tree house." Harm's flyboy grin faded when he saw Patrick's unamused expression.

"Why?" Was all he asked next. Harm put the clothes next to Patrick and at down carefully on his bed.

"You remember I told you about my daddy?" Harm asked, looking to Patrick's face. Pat nodded and his slant was apparent again. "Well just before my daddy went to fly his plane, he and I were gonna build a tree house. Because he didn't come back, we didn't do it. I thought it'd be nice for you and I to build it, and we can camp out tonight." Harm's inner child was showing. He missed his father more now that ever. He hadn't realized, but Mac had heard him last night, talking to his fathers picture.

FLASHBACK

**__**

Harm stood in the living room, by this time alone. Everyone had gone to bed, except Mac who was checking on Patrick and was then going to come get Harm. He stared at the mantelpiece and removed a photograph. A photo of his father and he. They were sat in Gram's farm, against a large tree. As Harm remembered that day, a tear slipped from his eye.

"I miss you dad." He whispered quietly. "I wish you were here. I wish you were here to see how much I've achieved. To see how you were the one who made me get here. The one who inspired me. You formed my future in the first five years of my life. I would have imagined that I wouldn't miss you as much now. Look at me. In my forties and crying for my daddy." Harm shook his head and slumped to the floor, picture still in hand. "I wish you could be here to see Patrick. I've only known him a few days, but he's already my son. I love him so much already. I actually dread the day he tells Mac and I that he wants to be a Marine, or an Aviator..or anything in the military; but I just know it's gonna happen. He's already obsessed with flying. I just hope I can teach him how not to do what I did, and what you did." He glanced at the picture again. "I wanna do this with him. You remember that day dad? That was the day we decided that we would build a tree house the next summer..except..it never came. I want to do it with Patrick. Tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, but I wanna be as good a dad to him, as you would have been to me." Harm's head bowed and he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

End Flashback


	15. You know that was really great what you

********

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise.

* * *

******Guidelines For This Fic**

-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET

-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now

-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up

-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5.

-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.

-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.

**Author: Ashleyy**

**Warnings: Not Too Bad Thday**

-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?

* * *

**Summary: Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.**

**Spoilers: A few...**

**Email: chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk**

**Inspiration/Thanks: DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)**

**Warnings: The Usual**

* * *

Reviews...I'm really sorry but I'll reply in the next chapter to your reviews. Thank yous all so much...I have been bitten on my right hand by a dog and it hurts so bad! It's right on the joint of my thumb so it's kinda hard enough to type the chapter...anyway, thank yous!

Oh and the last chapter made sense to most of you, but it didnt upload in the right order again..sorry...third time lucky..

"You know that was really great what you did with him yesterday." Mac smiled, as she and Harm folded the bedsheets the next morning, preparing to go back to DC.

"Well you know Mac, it's something I always wanted me and my dad to finish. If me and my dad can't do it, then the next generation should get a chance." Harm pecked his wifes cheek, before lifting the cases from beside their bed and moving them to the door.

"You know he really does love you already Harm." Mac smiled, following.

"I hope- ooft" Harm stopped as he felt a blow to his stomach as Patrick had come running at him, from across the hallway, and wrapped his arms around him - not forgettting to stick his head right against little harm.

"Oh Pat, come back a little, remember, you have to be careful when you run to people." Mac scooped him into her arms and looked to her fiance. "Are you OK?" She asked, surpressing a slight snigger.

"Fine." He gasped. "Little Harm however, might take a little longer to recover." He tried to breath through. Mac laughed aloud this time, knowing it wasn't serious, and picked up the suitcases.

As the threesome neared the stairs, they could hear a song playing downstairs, with Chloe's voice blazing with it.

**_Yeah I was out of town last weekend_**

**_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends_**

**_Now your little party's gonna end_**

**_So here we go!_**

**_You got a secret_**

**_You couldn't keep it_**

**_Somebody leaked it_**

**_And now some shit's about to go down!_**

As they got to the bottom, the song changed.

**_Goodbye To You_**

**_Goodbye To Everything that I knew_**

**_You were the one that I loved_**

**_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

**_Goodbye To You_**

Harm and Patrick took the cases out to the car whilst Mac stood and watched Chloe sift through the music channels, only singing specific songs.

**_The first cut is the deepest_**

**_Baby I know_**

**_The first cut is the deepest_**

Chloe sniffed and changed the channel to Bliss music when she felt Mac sit beside her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mac asked, gently stroking the younger girls shoulder. Chloe shook her head and wiped her tears. She flicked the controller to the television and headed for the car, arriving at the door just in time to hear Mac let out a long sigh.

"Alright, Grams! Trish, Frank!" Mac called out, before a honking sound came from outside. She laughed and stepped out, to see Trish, Frank and Grams already seated in the truck, with Harm, Patrick and Chloe already in the car, starting the engine.

Mac laughed and shook her head, closing the door and heading for the door of the car.

"In here Sarah!" Grams called, patting a spare seat. Mac smiled and went to the truck instead.

She hopped in and tugged at the seatbelt. She looked around and suddenly she was nervous. She was situated between Trish and Grams, whilst Frank was driving.

"My son loves you very much." Trish smiled, trying to break the evident tension. Mac smiled and nodded. "I love him too." She was immediately quiet.

"You know Sarah, he wouldn't be with you if he wasn't committed. He would never have proposed and he would never have brought you to meet us. Never mind the fact that he wouldn't leave Patrick without a man in his life." Trish smiled. Mac bit her lip a little, as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her.

Was Harm only with her for Patrick? Because he didn't want Patrick to grow up without a father?

"Oh now Trish dear, you've embarrassed her." Grams playfully patted the other woman's arm. Mac shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine." Mac shook again, as silence ensued. Neither woman was sure what to say now. Something had happened then, and neither Trish nor Grams could work out what.

In the car with Harm, Patrick and Chloe, it was more chatty.

"Harm.." Chloe drew out his name, a sure sign that she was looking for some kind of special answer.

"Chloe?" Harm answered, eyeing her in the rear view mirror.

"Do you think you'd mind if I moved in to Mac's apartment with you guys?" She bit her lip, knowing this was a big question. Harm was completely shocked as his eyes widened and he began to stutter.

"I Uh, I mean..I wouldn't have anything against you living with us…but we are going to be looking for a house soon. Have you talked to Mac about this?" Harm asked, furrowing his brow. Chloe's mouth then looked the spitting image of Patrick's signature slant.

"No…I mean…I don't know how to approach it…maybe..maybe you could ask her?" Chloe asked, her smile then gleaming. Harm just shook his head.

"No I don't think so. Why would you want to? Has something happened?" Harm was curious, as he pulled into the parking lot. Chloe shrugged and helped Patrick out of the car, as they saw the others park up behind them, at the little café.

"Well..I got a phone call before I came…I didn't tell Deliah or dad or..or anyone…but I need to tell Mac…and I'd rather be with her and you guys. Like a real family." Chloe bit her lip, as she watched Patrick run over to his mother and new grandparents.

"Well Chloe, we'll talk about it on the way home. Right now, we are going to be a real family and have lunch." Harm tugged on Chloe's shoulder, to comfort her. She smiled gently and they all entered the café.

The lunch came and went, with tears of goodbye flowing, begging to return soon, and a promise of more visits. Then, the journey home arrived…


	16. I had a baby when I was Eleven

********

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or Mac and Harm would have been together a long long time ago...seriously...although like Paraguay and Sydney and the Appalachian mountains and stuff would still be there, because they wouldn't be Harm and Mac otherwise.

* * *

******Guidelines For This Fic**

-OK so I may have lied...Chloe's in this...mainly because I just felt like adding her in...Mattie isn't YET

-Mac and Harm met in the rose Garden - FOUR YEARS before the show said and have now worked together for seven years now

-This ties in with Jaggle Bells, the season four episode where Chloe is supposed to turn up

-Bud and Harriet are Married and have AJ, who is now 5.

-Mac was reassigned to San Diego 2 years after they met, but was assigned back to JAG a year later.

-Harm and Mac kept in touch through Email and IM.

**Author: Ashleyy**

**Warnings: Not Too Bad Thday**

-Put it this way, If it's in the fic, it happened..okay?

* * *

**Summary: Alright...So A lot of people write about Mac and Harm having a kid...or Mac and Bugme *Shivers* ...what about Mac having a child with someone else. Someone totally irrelevant? Here you see Mac and Harm's r'ship evolve, as does Mac's and her child's.**

**Spoilers: A few...**

**Email: chimbadinicarah[at]hotmail[dot]co[dot]uk**

**Inspiration/Thanks: DBP For JAG! DJE and CB! My wee Sailor, Semper Fi Clare...Love you...and as promised, there's a wee bit o' whistlin in here ;)**

**Warnings: Sexual Assault/incest..Possibly M**

* * *

Tehe! Here are your reviews from last time:

Vesja: Thanking Youuuuuuuuu

Mary: Thanks xD And yes he will have to mature!

Michi: Hahaha! Thank you so much! Well it is Harmon Rabb After All…

Chuichuibee: Sorry..it appears I wont be using that word processor again!

Zats: Thanks

**And this time:**

**Michi: **thank youuuuuuu! I hope this brings some answers for youuu!

**vesja**: ah my trusteee reviewer :) Thanks for hating me then not hating me! Lmfaoo! I hope it brings you answers too!

Thank you both of you for your regular reviews (:

* * *

The car ride home was very quiet for the latter part. Harm was looking between Chloe and Mac. Patrick was looking between all the adults, and Chloe and Mac just looked ahead, unsure what to say. This new revelation was a biggie.

The silence broke when Patrick got bored of the silence.

"Does this mean that she's not Aunt Chloe?" He asked, his signature slant apparent. Mac tipped her head forward and rubbed her brow before sighing and nodding.

"No, Pat. She's not Aunt Chloe, but you can still call her Chloe." Mac sighed unsure how to explain this to him.

Chloe could sense the tension and bit her lip, hell, she was the tension!

"I'll um, I'll crash at Jen's tonight and get a flight home tomorrow." She bowed her head, struggling to hide her tears.

"No you will not." Mac immediately answered. Chloe head shot up. Did she just say no? Mac never said no.

"What'd'y-"

"I mean No. We will sort this out tonight." She swallowed hard and looked to Patrick. "Would you like to stay out tonight Pat?" She asked, praying he would say yes.

"Can I stay with Ayj?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. Mac smiled and took out her cell phone.

"We'll have to ask aunt Harriet if it's OK." She said, dialing the very familiar number.

After Harriet said it was OK, and she would be more than willing to have Patrick over for the night, everyone sat in silence. No one knew what should be said or how to approach the subject. The silence would just ensue until they had gotten back to Mac's apartment and Harm had taken Patrick to Harriet's.

Mac unlocked the door for she and Chloe to enter. Harm had dropped them off and was going to take Patrick to Harriet's. He was going to make sure that Pat had settled, possibly have a cup of tea with Bud and Harriet, and then make his way back. That should give Mac and Chloe a good two hours, at least.

"So…" Chloe bit her lip and sat, bunched up, on the couch, as she watched Mac move around the room, hanging her coat up and putting bags away.

"Well," Mac sighed. "How about you tell me exactly what happened? I mean...how did you find out? Why?" Mac didn't understand what would make Chloe look into this anyway..she was happy with her dad..wasn't she?

"I uh..I found something." Chloe bit her lip. "A..certificate of adoption." She bowed her head.

"And you decided to look into it?" Mac asked, quietly. Chloe slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, as tears began to fall. "I talked about my mother and how I remember her and you never said a word."  
"I never thought you were my daughter Chloe! If I had then I would have entertained telling you." Mac closed her eyes silently.

"But why didn't you even mention it? A baby Mac. No matter who it is…you could have told me." Chloe replied, looking into Mac's eyes.

"Told you? Chloe I met you when you were eleven years old. I didn't wanna dump that on you. The fact that I had a baby when I was eleven myself, you would have freaked out!" Mac's response was honest, she thought.

"Who's…I mean who did you-"

"No one." Mac jumped immediately and turned her face away for a quick second.

"Him?" Chloe bit her lip, swallowing back. A tear fell and Mac nodded. Her own father raped her. On more than one occasion. He always apologized after he sobered up. He thought that would help. Not that it did any good when his daughter gave birth to a baby girl.

"He uhh..he told me I couldn't keep my baby. I had to give her away. I promised him I would…it scared him enough never to try anything again..but I still had to give her up. I took her to a..I took her to a young mothers group and they looked at me like I was stupid. In their defense…I was eleven years old and had a kid..they didn't know why…but they sent me out." Mac felt a tear foll as she watched Chloe curl up into her. "I went to a church and spoke to a woman there. Aileen. She said she knew someone who would adopt my little girl. I wouldn't have to see her if I didn't want to." Another tear fell. " I told her I wanted to, but it was too hard. I watched her leave to be raised by someone else. I may only have been eleven, but I had a big heart. I was watching my little girl being raised by someone else." Mac looked to Chloe's eyes. "She was only two days old when we got out of the hospital. The two days later I let her go with the other couple. I didn't ask their names and I didn't ask what they wanted to call her. I couldn't. I would have broken down. I just prayed that I might meet her again when she was older..when I was older." Mac sobbed and sobbed as Chloe cried into her shoulder.

"And then you did." Chloe sniffed. Mac nodded and breathed out loudly.

"Yeah I did…six years ago." A year fell and Chloe wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"You stopped calling me mom" Mac observed, a long five minutes later.

"Ironic isn't it." Chloe laughed. "I call you mom, and then I stop as soon as I find out this."

"We need to talk about-"

"I wanna stay here with you." Chloe said immediately. Mac looked down.

"What? Why? Did something happen at your dads?"

"He's not my dad." Chloe whispered. "And no..but I feel better here, I have friends here, and..I wanna be around my mom…we missed out on so many years…we shouldn't miss any more." Chloe's voice fell to a whisper.

"I agree…but we need to talk this through with your father and deliah..and don't tell me he's not your dad. He has raised you for six years Chloe Ann Mac- Chloe." Mac warned, eliciting a slight chuckle from Chloe.

"Want take out?" Mac asked, looking to the kitchen, then the phone.

"Singapore Chow Mein?" Chloe bit her lip, enlightened.

"Sure. I'll call it in and you can get me my laptop. I wanna look at some stuff with you." Mac smiled and nudged Chloe away, playfully, as she reached for the phone.

The doorbell rang and Mac shot up to answer it. The laptop, luckily, was on Chloe's knee. Not that she would have noticed anyway. She was just so hungry…a notion not unlike Sarah Mackenzie.

Opening the door, she would never have said out loud that she was disappointed to see it was only Harm. Of course she was happy to see him, but she wanted to see the food so much more.

"Tada" Harm had saw the look on his fiancé's face when she opened the door and decided to bring the food from behind his back. "I caught the delivery guy before he came up. Did you know his names Paul?" Harm asked, pecking Mac's cheek and coming in.

"Oh why did they send Paul? They know I don't like him!" Mac moaned. "I'll call them later and ask them ro send Angela next time." She muttered, mostly to herself, as she closed the door.

"You're on first name basis with the delivery guy..and girl…from Shang Hai Shuffle?" Harm asked, setting the food on the table and glancing at the laptop in Chloe's hands.

"Ofcourse she is, she needs to be comfortable with who she's being served by! Would you eat food from a hobo on the corner?" Chloe laughed, before she gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh look at this." She gestured for both adults to come nearer. They did and glanced over the screen.

"Chloe we could never afford that." Mac stated, with a sigh.

The picture looked so lovely. A large cream coloured house with a large front garden and white picket fence. The windows were large, but not too large, and the downstairs main room was a bay window.

"Nine hundred and forty a month. Four bedrooms. That's one for you two, one for me, one for Pat and one for the baby. It's just outside of Falls Church, close to JAG, close to a grade 5 daycare, and William McKinley High (Let's pretend). Perfect!" Chloe grinned, as she watched Harm and Mac exchange looks.

"Alright, we'll call the realtor in the morning. Now, your chow mein's getting cold." Harm winked at the young girl as the three of them sat on the couch.

"Did Pat settle OK?" Mac asked, as she watched Chloe unwrap her Chow Mein. Harm nodded.

"Yeah, are you kidding? He was out like a light! Didn't care that I was still at the front door, he ran upstairs straight to AJ's room and dumped himself in the bed next to him." Mac chuckled, knowing this was without doubt something Patrick would do.


	17. Authors Note

Hello all :)

So this message is kind of a downer :(

I recieved some mixed messages in the last chapter...I made a mistake with this storyline and I will hold my hands up...

Unfortunately I recieved some rather insulting inbox messages and emails that have really upset me...

Im unsure whether to, or how to, continue this after these messages, so, for those of you who are still interested, some ideas and opinions would be great!

Either way, I still have review replies...

Zats: Thanks for the review...and I wasn't sure about it either..I think that, for the right writer, (tehe) it woud make an interesting storyline, and could be portrayed well..as for the incestuous part, well, there a plenty or stories on this site which claim that Mac was not only physically, but also sexually abused by her father.

CtryGirlz: Thanks :) I hope I still can continue..

Vesja: I think the Umming and Ahhing said it all :L Im still glad you loved it :) I need a new food processor...hmm..oh and Youre welcome :)

Chuichuibee: Well it's kind of a casual situation (riding in the car) and it would make anyone feel more comfortable, being in a normal situation, about to unveil a secret that coulkd change everyoens lives forever..I didnt write the scene in the car just because I dont feel I could do a scene like that any justice...

Michi uk: Its sad for Chloe's "Dad" but at the same time, things like this have happened before..child meets biological parent...child lives with biological parent...bye bye adoptive parent...hopefully they can stay in touch ;P

Marye904: thanks :)

Les: Ok, first off, I lost you..ok...fair enough, but do not tell me that there is someone who would have helped her. Things like this have happened before, where family dont even know whats going on, or sometimes they do, and it still happens! Heres an example of how there may not have been anyone around...

Joe Mackenzie: Didn't give a shit..clearly

Diane O'Hara: Abused by her husband...afraid of him.

Sarah Mackenzie: Afraid of her father...no where else to go

Matthew O'Hara: Away with the Corp

Neighboors/Freinds: All they see is that Mac has gotten pregnant at 11...for all they know, she's slept with her boyfriend..either way, its not their business so why would they become involved..?

As for all the "Jumping around", well you know, if you had reviewed once in a while (Takes two seconds people) then I may have been able to change the jumping around and the story may suit your liking. If you aren't going to review, don't complain.

starryeyes: Thank youuu :)

And for those of you who inboxed and emailed me, you have all been reported to FF.N


	18. ANIm so sorry

Hello all :)

So this message is kind of a bigger downer :(

realize most of you who reviewed want me to carry on but I'm not feeling it for this fic now :/ I'm feeling like I've ruined something great, and for that, I'm sorry.

I won't be updating this fic anymore...I'm going to concentrate on my One Tree Hill Fic, The affairs of tree hill seniors, for anyone who's interested.

After that, I will be back to post my seques to FAAN...

Anyone who cares to adopt this story as their own can do so if they wish...i don't even mind if you don't credit me...just i ask you to let me know where/when you post it, as I would like to read what you will have done with it.

Thank you all very much, you've been so loyal.

Many thanks to Vesja, my number one reviewer, as well as Michi, Karizmadreamer, if youre still there, and all of you whom have reviwed faithfully...I haven't named one person, and Im sorry, Im writing from the top of my head and dont want to get your username wrong!

xx

Ashley );


End file.
